Innocent Love
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: Love never knows any bounds. Whether it's social class, age, race or even species. Makoto and her friends learn this in every way possible. Love has a magical way of finding people. Carl x Makoto, Noel x Ragna, Tsubaki x Jin, Litchi x Bang
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Innocent Meetings**

**Welcome to my first Blazblue story, Innocent Love. This story has the pairings of Makoto x Carl, Noel x Ragna, Tsubaki x Jin and Bang x Litchi. If these pairings bother you then don't read and don't flame. This story is also AU-ish. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Blazblue. If I did, Carl x Makoto would be canon.**_

"Freak!"

"Werido!"

"Go back to the woods Squirrel!"

Makoto just ran past all the voices that seemed to enjoy insulting her. Tears ran down her cheek as she found an empty room to hide from the verbal abuse. It was like this everyday for her, she never got a break from all the constant insults, jibes, and racial remarks about her being a Beast-kin.

Makoto only joined the Military Academy to help her family financially but she had no idea how hard it was just to be around other people who weren't Beast-kin.

"I hate this place! I hate it so much!" Makoto cried as more tears trailed down her face.

Suddenly, the door to the empty room opened and someone turned on the light. Makoto quickly wiped the tears from her face as she got up from the floor.

"Excuse me Miss, who are you?" a small voice asked.

Makoto looked down to see a young boy, who looked no older than eleven, walking into the room. He wore a Military Academy uniform, but with shorts, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Steadying her voice, she responded to the question. "My name's Makoto Nanaya, what's yours?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Carl Clover, nice to meet you Miss Makoto!" Carl said.

Makoto laughed. "No need for the Miss, Carl, just Makoto is fine."

Carl shook his head. "My sister taught me that you must always treat a lady with respect. So I have to call you Miss as a sigh of respect."

"Your sister sounds like a good person, alright then, Miss Makoto it is."

They both shook hands and began to talk to each other.

"So how did you get into the Academy, Carl? You seem kinda young to be here." Makoto asked.

Carl laughed. "Well I suppose I am rather young, aren't I? Well, as it would turn out, I passed the Entrance Exam with flying colors, it also helps that I have a pretty high aptitude for ArsArmagus."

Makoto was amazed that this young boy could be in the Academy at such a young age. "And you don't get picked on for being the youngest student here?"

"Well to be honest, there are some people who tease me for my age, but I've learned to just ignore them and save myself frustration." Carl responded truthfully. "What about you? Do you ever get teased for being a Beast-kin?"

Makoto cheerfulness disappeared as she took on a sad look. "Everyday I get picked on. It's always; 'Why aren't you in your tree, freak?' or; 'Watch out for her! She probably has rabies!' Everyone in this whole place just seems to hate me." Tears began to trail down her cheek once again as she remembered all the hurtful remarks.

Carl felt sad for Makoto. He didn't know what it was like to be discriminated for being a certain race, but he couldn't stand that people would intentionally hurt her like that.

Carl got up and engulfed her in a hug. "I don't hate you. I think you're very brave."

Makoto stiffened from shock. She hasn't used to having someone, other than her family, touch her in such a way. But it was obvious that Carl liked her as a friend. "Do you mean that Carl?" she asked him hopefully.

Carl looked up at her. "Of course I mean it. You are a nice person and I like you. I don't see why anybody would hate someone like you."

Makoto smiled happily and hugged Carl tightly. She had found a friend. "Thanks Little Carl! You're the best!"

"Agh! M-Miss Makoto! You're crushing me!" Carl said as Makoto crushed his head in between her breasts.

Makoto released him and blushed. "O-Oh, sorry Little Carl."

Carl pouted. "Why are you calling me 'Little Carl'?"

"Well if you can call me 'Miss Makoto' then I think I can give you a nickname too." Makoto said nonchalantly.

Carl laughed. "Okay then that sounds fair."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the lunch hour.

"Care to join me for lunch?" Carl asked.

Makoto smiled at his offer. "Sure thing, Little Carl." The two friends walked out of the empty room and went to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto sighed as she remembered the way Carl and her first met. It was a slow day at the NOL Intelligence Branch in Kagutsuchi as Makoto sat at her desk in boredom. It crossed her mind to gather her friends Tsubaki and Noel for some lunch, as she was getting hungry.

The door to her office suddenly opened as her superior, Captain Hazama walked into the room.

Makoto sat up straight and saluted her superior officer. "Greetings Captain Hazama!"

Hazama just laughed. "Now, now Makoto, no need for that. Didn't I tell you that we are more casual here?"

Makoto looked sheepish. "Sorry Captain, I forgot."

"Now no need to apologize Makoto, I just need those reports I gave you this morning." Hazama extended his hand for the reports.

Makoto quickly scrambled around her desk for the reports and handed them to her superior. "H-Here you go sir!"

"Good, good, this all looks to be in order. Great job Makoto, why don't you take a lunch break?"

"Thanks Captain, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Makoto said as she got her wallet from her desk drawer.

"Oh, but before you do. A vigilante turned in a criminal and he is asking for his money." Hazama handed her the bounty reward. "So can you be a dear and give him the reward money for me? I got some important stuff to do so I can't be bothered to do it myself."

Makoto put the money in her pocket. "Sure thing Captain Hazama."

"Thanks, after that, feel free to go out for lunch. Toodles!" Hazama said as he walked out of Makoto's office.

Makoto sighed and walked down to the reception area of the NOL branch. It wasn't all that often that a vigilante turned in a criminal to the Intelligence Branch, so the criminal must have some sort of information that's useful to the NOL. While she was walking down, she managed to get into contact with Noel and Tsubaki. They were both up for lunch and they decided to go eat in Orient Town.

Makoto entered the reception area to see a blonde haired boy with glasses in a sort of purple magician suit and hat. Behind him was a large metal-looking doll that seemed to be alive as it followed the boy as he moved.

Makoto walked up to the boy. "Um, here you go." She said as she handed the boy the money.

The boy looked at her with wide eyes. "Miss Makoto? Is that really you?"

The sound of his voice caused her to realize who she was talking to. "L-Little Carl?"

Carl smiled as he hugged her. "Miss Makoto! It really is you!"

Makoto laughed and hugged the boy back. "Little Carl, you're a vigilante?"

"Yep! Carl Clover, vigilante extraordinaire, at your service." He said as he bowed.

"And what is that behind you Little Carl?"

Carl eyes lightened up as he walked to Nirvana. "Miss Makoto, this is my sister, Ada Clover."

Makoto eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that this doll is your sister?" she was confused. Makoto had always heard what a great person his sister was and now that she meets her, it turns out she is a doll.

Carl lightly glared at her. "Don't call her that! She hates it when people call her that!"

Nirvana walked next to Carl and placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Carl's face softened as he looked at her and turned to Makoto. "Sorry Miss Makoto, my sister says that you don't know what happened to her, so she doesn't blame you for calling her a doll."

"Wait, how do you know she said that?" Makoto asked. This situation was getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, I'm the only one who can understand her because of my hat and glasses. They sync to her brainwaves so she can communicate to me through her thoughts." He took off his hat and glasses and handed to her. "Here, try them on!"

Makoto hesitantly put on the glasses over the eyes and removed her black beret to put on Carl's magician hat. She then looked at Nirvana. "Um, Hi, Little Carl's sister?"

Nirvana nodded her head at her. 'Hello Makoto. It's so nice to finally meet you.'

Makoto heard the voice echo in her head for a few minutes. The voice was soft and friendly. She couldn't believe it, this doll-erm- person, wasCarl's older sister. "I can hear you!"

'Thank goodness, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to hear me' Nirvana gave a breath of relief.

"So why are you like this, in the doll suit I mean."

'Oh this isn't a suit; my soul has been bound to this suit. People know me as Deus Machina: Nirvana, but in reality, I am Ada Clover.'

Makoto remembered overhearing some people at the NOL talking about a boy traveling a Nox by the same name. But she didn't think that the boy would be Little Carl of all people. "How did your soul get bound to that Nox?"

Nirvana shook her head. 'I believe that Carl should be the one to tell you that story, not me. May you give him his hat and glasses back please?'

Makoto took off Carl's accessories and handed it to him. "What did Ada say too you?" Carl asked as he put on his hat.

"She told me that she's your big sister and that her soul is bound to the NoxNyctorus: Nirvana. She also said that you should be the one to tell me why she is trapped in there." Makoto answered.

Carl looked hesitant. "Are you free right now?"

Makoto nodded. "I was just about to go out for lunch with Noel and Tsubaki."

"Miss Noel and Tsubaki too? All we need now is Jin and we can have a reunion." Carl said.

They both shared a round of laughter as they walked to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Noel, Tsubaki!" Makoto yelled as she and Carl ran up to her.

"Makoto, and Carl too? What a nice surprise!" Noel said as her two friends sat down with her and Tsubaki.

"Hello Miss Noel and Miss Tsubaki." Carl said as he sat down next to Makoto.

Tsubaki chuckled. "Still polite as ever, aren't you Carl?" she noticed the figure behind Carl. "And who is this?"

Makoto took this time to speak up. "Oh, this is Little Carl's sister Ada Clover."

Noel felt a sweatdrop go down her head. "M-Makoto, did you climb a tree and fall down on your head again? This-erm- 'person' couldn't be Carl's sister."

Makoto puffed her cheeks in mock anger. "It's true! Tell them Ada!"

Nirvana nodded and waved her hand in greeting. Noel did a double take as Tsubaki fell out of her chair from shock. Carl felt rather amused of the reactions of his friends.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we order some food?" Carl said as Nirvana took a seat next to him.

Makoto and Noel nodded as they picked up their menus while Tsubaki got back on her seat. When the waitress came to them to take their order, Noel ordered the Kagutsuchi puffer fish, Tsubaki ordered the Peking duck, Makoto ordered a chestnut parfait, and Carl simply ordered steamed meat buns.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Makoto asked Noel and Tsubaki while they waited for their food.

"O-Oh, nothing much..." Noel said as her face grew a bit red.

It didn't take long for Makoto to figure it out. "It's a boy isn't it?"

"E-Eh!?"

"Ha! I knew it! So who is it? Give us the deats!"

"Now Makoto, you should hassle Noel about it. She can tell us when she feels like it." Tsubaki said, trying to intervene.

"N-No, it's okay, just, you have to promise not to freak out. Okay?"

All three of them nodded.

Noel took a deep breath. "The boy I'm going out with is-"

Suddenly, there was a huge crash at the table near the kitchen when about a hundred plates fell to the ground. The waitress brought out a broom and started to attack the offender which was, unsurprisingly, Taokaka.

"You get out my store now!" the waitress said as she tried to swat Tao away from the food.

"Tao will go when she's had enough! Tao is still hungry!" Tao barked back at the waitress.

"Out! Out now!"

Soon there was a whole commotion going on in the restaurant as Tao leapt from table to table, steal what food she could grab and made a break for the door.

The waitress followed her and yelled at Tao from the front door. "You no come back ever! I remember your face!"

After the commotion was over, Carl seemed to be the one to break the silence. "W-Was that Miss Kitty?"

Noel nodded. "She's the only one who could stack that many plates of food, then ditch just before the bill came."

"She also called my breasts 'average'..." Tsubaki said under her breath.

Noel seemed to have heard her though. "At least you have breasts! That cat girl keeps on calling me 'Lacking Lady'! It's like she rubs it in my face that her are so much...then mine..." Noel said as she started whimpering.

A little while after, the waitress came around with the group's food. All hungry, they devoured the food in a matter of minutes.

"Ohhh, I am stuffed." Makoto said with delight.

Carl nodded his head. "Indeed, I couldn't eat another bite."

Tsubaki and Noel both agreed and brought out their wallets but Carl stopped them.

"No don't, it's on me."

Noel shook her head. "No Carl, we can't let you pay for all of our meals."

Carl laughed Noel's worries away. "It's okay; I just got a huge reward for turning in a criminal to the NOL. So I can pay for this."

Nirvana patted Carl on the head for his gentlemanly behavior, and followed him as he paid up front.

"So Noel, who is this mystery boy you are going out with?" Tsubaki asked as they waited for Carl.

"Eh!?"

"Yeah right! You were about to tell us before you got interrupted." Makoto chimed in.

Noel calmed herself and looked at her two friends. "Remember you guys, no freaking out." She took a deep breath in and let it out. "The boy I'm going out with is... Ragna the Bloodedge!"

**End of Chapter 1: Innocent Meetings.**

**So what do ya'll think of this? Good? Bad? Weird? I want to hear it all to help me improve! Later we will tackle Tsubaki's feelings towards Jin and Makoto moves in a **_**bit**_** closer to Carl. Here is a little preview:**

Chapter 2: Innocent Feelings.

"Okay Tsubaki! Our mission is clear, we need to help you get with Jin!" Makoto said.

"B-but I'm not sure he feels for me like that..." Tsubaki said softly.

"Come on Tsubaki, it's obvious that he likes you. I have never seen him care about anyone like he cares about you." Noel said as she patted Tsubaki on the back.

Carl nodded his head. "He seemed to care about you a lot back in the Academy."

So it's agreed, we need to help Tsubaki work up the courage to ask Jin out!" Makoto cheered as she started pushing Tsubaki to a beauty salon. "Now let's get you dolled up! Ah, no offense Ada.

Nirvana just waved away the remark, seeming not offended.

"Ada says 'None taken'." Carl translated for the others.

Noel nodded and helped to push Tsubaki in the salon. "Let's go Tsubaki!"

"W-Wait you guys!" Tsubaki yelled in futility as they entered the salon.

**There is the preview, hope you all like this story! Now just click that review button and send me one. postive or negative is fine, just all long as it isn't flaming.**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Innocent Feelings

**A/N: Hello and here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Skybarrier101: Here you go!**

**Bebere: Thank you, hope you like this one as well. :D **

**TheEvilEye: Personally, I like Carl. So much so that I main him, as well as Makoto. And I will make others soon.**

**Youmomagon: Yeah, why aren't there more stories about this pairing? Well Carl is still a kid, so he doesn't have that many inhibitions about comforting people like an older person would have and Makoto just met him. Don't worry though, she'll be squealing over him soon enough. :)**

**Aoi Hyoudou: So much WIN!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, Arc System Works does.**

Chapter 2: Innocent Feelings

"WHAT!?"

Noel cringed at the yell from her two best friends. "You promised not to freak out!"

"Noel, I think that's a bit too much to ask when you say you're dating an SS-Class criminal!" Tsubaki said, reprimanding her.

"Yeah, that guy destroys whole branches of the NOL. Why would you date him?" Makoto asked as she hysterically shook Noel.

"M-Makoto, Tsubaki, calm down! I have a good reason for liking him!"

"Well this should be good." Makoto said as they both listened to her explanation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"F-Freeze Ragna the Bloodedge!" Noel yelled as she caught up with Ragna.

"You again? Leave me alone damnit!" Ragna said as he drew Blood-Scythe.

"I said freeze!"

Ragna scoffed. "Oh yeah, I attain the world's highest bounty by listening when people give me orders."

Noel pulled out Bolverk and started shooting at Ragna. "If you won't come willingly, then I will have to just force!"

Ragna smirked as he dodged Bolverk's bullets, "That's what she said."

The vulgar remark threw Noel off guard as she got flustered. "D-D-Don't say t-things like that! I'm t-trying to be serious here!"

"Trying and failing with that schoolgirl attitude of yours."

"What!? Schoolgirl attitude?" Noel couldn't believe what he was saying. Why was he being so mean to her?

"Yeah, you get so flustered at the slightest of things." Ragna explained.

Noel's face puffed in anger. "That's not true!"

Ragna smirked again. "Penis."

Noel face turned as red as a tomato. "S-S-S-Stop it!"

"See? It's so easy to get to you like that. You're such an idiot"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It's what you are. I just call them as I see them, stupid." Ragna said plainly.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Noel yelled as she launched a surprise Spring Raid attack on Ragna. The kick was so hard; it knocked him, head first, into a lamppost. Ragna was knocked unconscious as his head met the lamppost.

A few seconds later, Noel realized just what she did. "Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! What have I done!? I killed him!" Noel began to hyperventilate. "This is bad! So, so, so bad!"

A groan escaped Ragna's lips as he slowly slipped back into consciousness. "C-Calm down y-you idiot..."

"Eh!? You're alive!?"

Ragna ignored the question. "T-Take me to a d-damn hospital..." and with that he fell back into his knocked-out state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, wait, wait!" Makoto interrupted. "You knocked his ass out that easily?"

"Y-yes, he let his guard down and I was mad..." Noel muttered.

Tsubaki nodded. "Sounds reasonable, but what happened next?" Before Noel could answer her, Carl and Nirvana came back to them. "Hey guys, we're good to go." Carl smiled at them brightly.

Makoto felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of his smile. She couldn't hold herself back any longer as she picked up Carl into hug. "Oh Little Carl! I've been trying sooooo hard to show a little restraint, but you are just too cute!" Makoto started to rub her cheek against Carl's as he struggled to escape her grip.

Tsubaki and Noel laughed. "Just like old times right Noel? Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, Makoto could never resist Carl for too long."

After a while of useless struggling and cuddling, the group left the restaurant and walk down to a park.

"Soooooo, Tsuki, how are you doing in the relationship department?" Makoto asked as they sat on a bench.

Tsubaki lowered her head. "Not too well, I just haven't found the right guy yet."

Noel looked confused. "But Tsubaki, I thought you had a huge crush on Jin."

"Yeah, I do remember you talking about him a lot" Carl chimed in.

Tsubaki blushed. "W-well I haven't seen Jin in so long. He's usually so busy..."

Makoto scoffed. "With what? From what Noel tells me, all he does is sit around in his office looking on his computer screen and laughs from time to time."

Noel nodded. "I check his computer's history and it turns out he has been watching funny videos."

Carl turned to Noel. "What kind of funny videos?"

"I think most of them were about cats."

"Oh, oh, has he watched the one where Miss Kitty was playing the piano? That one was funny."

"Yeah I think he did. Heh, that was pretty funny."

Makoto started thinking. "I wonder who filmed that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So if Tao does this, Tao will get meat buns?" she asked Hazama.

"Yeah, meat buns. If that's what you want to call them. Now get to playing" Hazama said as he held up his camera. He was going to get so much money with this.

"Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who knows?" Carl said. "But right now we need to focus on helping Miss Tsubaki."

"Your right Little Carl." Makoto said as she looked at Tsubaki. "Okay Tsubaki! Our mission is clear; we need to help you get with Jin."

"B-But I'm not sure he feels for me like that..." Tsubaki said softly.

"Come on Tsubaki, it's obvious that he likes you. I have never seen him care about anyone like he cares about you." Noel said as she patted Tsubaki on the back.

Carl nodded his head. "He seemed to care about you a lot back in the Academy."

"So it's agreed, we need to help Tsubaki work up the courage to ask Jin out!" Makoto cheered as she started pushing Tsubaki to Orient Town. "Now let's get you dolled up! Ah, no offense Ada."

Nirvana just waved away the remark, seeming not offended.

"Ada says 'None taken'." Carl translated for the others.

Noel nodded and helped to push Tsubaki into the town. "Let's go Tsubaki!"

"W-Wait you guys!" Tsubaki yelled in futility as they entered the town gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know a woman who can make you look absolutely irresistible Tsuki!" Makoto said as the group entered a clinic.

Carl looked puzzled. "Why are we at Miss Litchi's clinic?"

Makoto smiled. "She's the one who suggested my battle gear. The short clothes make for easier movements and speed. Not to mention it makes me look crazy hot!"

"That it does..." muttered Carl.

"Hm? What was that Little Carl?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Makoto, once again, pulled Carl into a hug. "Awww, you're so cute when you get flustered."

A door opened in front of the group as Litchi and her assistant Linhua came out of it.

"What's going on here?" Litchi asked as she noticed the commotion of Noel and Tsubaki trying to pry Carl out of Makoto's sizeable breasts.

Makoto looked at Litchi and (reluctantly) let go of Carl. "Litchi! We need your professional help!"

"What kind of help?" Litchi asked.

"Fashion help, we need to help Tsubaki look even better than usual to win Jin's affection." Noel said.

Linhua looked at Litchi. "I didn't know you were a fashion artist."

"W-Well I'm not one officially, but I do know how to help style people."

"So, can you help me?" Tsubaki fidgeted nervously.

"Yes I can!" Litchi said as she pushed Tsubaki into the backroom. "Now we just need to get you out of this uniform and into some nicer clothes."

Noel looked at Makoto. "Do you know what time it is?"

Makoto smiled knowingly. "Fashion montage time?"

"Yes!"

Carl sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine. This was going to take a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly, it only took ten minutes for Litchi to find something for Tsubaki. So a montage never took place, much to Noel and Makoto's disappointment.

Litchi came out of the door and ushered everyone in the room. "Take a look at the new Tsubaki Yayoi!"

Noel, Makoto and Carl all gaped at what they saw. Tsubaki was wearing a wonderful silk dress with gold and amber trim with shoes and glove to match. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with gold highlights. No make-up was applied to her face as Litchi said she had a natural beauty.

Noel squealed in delight. "You look absolutely amazing!"

Makoto nodded. "I doubt Jin could resist you now. He'll be on you like a fly on honey!"

"Yeah, you look incredibly stunning." Carl agreed.

Tsubaki blushed hard at the complements. "T-Thank you guys!"

Makoto patted Tsubaki on the back. "Now to find Jin and get him to ask you out."

Noel came forward. "You leave that to me. I know something that will get him to met up with you."

Carl looked surprised. "You know how to lure him out?"

"Okay then Noelle, we will leave that to you. Little Carl and I will be setting things up for Tsubaki at the park." Makoto said. "Little Carl, you know how to play the piano right?"

Carl smiled. "Sis taught me when I was five. I am a great musician."

Nirvana gave Carl a pat on the head.

"Alright then, let's go!" Makoto cheered as they all left to play their parts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jin sat in his office chair, just finishing up some papers that needed to be done.

'Where is that pile of crap Noel? She should have been the one doing this, not me. I swear, when I see her she is going to get it!' Jin thought furiously as he finished the last of the papers.

Suddenly, Noel burst through the door. "Major Kisaragi!"

"Lieutenant Vermillion! Where the hell have you been!?"

Noel paid no mind to his unfounded anger. "It's an emergency! It's Tsubaki!"

At the mention of Tsubaki, all of Jin's anger disappeared as his face took a look of worry. "What happened to her?"

Noel grabbed his arm. "Come on! There's no time to explain!"

Jin felt disgusted at the contact with Noel, but it was little bother compared to what happened to Tsubaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Noel just texted me saying she got Jin to come with her. Now do we have everything?" Makoto asked as she went through her list.

Carl nodded. "Yes everything is in order."

"Music?"

"Check!"

"Dinner table, chairs, and table cloth?"

"Check!"

"Utensils?"

"Check!"

"Romantic atmosphere?"

"Check!"

"Giant Acorn?"

"Che- oh no! Where is it? Where's the Giant Acorn?" Carl said franticly as he searched all around the premises.

Makoto burst out laughing as she engulfed Carl in a hug. "Hahahahahahaha! Got you Little Carl! It was a joke!"

Carl started laughing as well. "Heh heh heh, that was a good one Miss Makoto."

Makoto let go of Carl and ushered in Tsubaki. "Now take your place, girlfriend. It's almost Showtime!"

Tsubaki nodded, determined. "Alright, wish me luck!"

Makoto turned to Carl. "Go to the piano now!"

"On it!" Carl said.

"Ada, do you know how to be a waitress?"

Nirvana nodded her head.

"Good we are all set!"

As Makoto uttered that sentence, Jin and Noel came running around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell are we Lieutenant?" Jin asked impatiently.

"We are at the park in Orient Town. Tsubaki is here." Noel answered.

Jin looked around the area. "Tsubaki!? Tsubaki, where are you!?"

"Over here Jin!" Tsubaki's voice called out.

Jin ran to the direction of the voice, and what he saw left him speechless. Tsubaki was well and fine but the way she was dressed and the beautiful glow of her skin left him stumbling for words.

"T-Tsubaki, w-what is this?" Jin asked as his face began to grow hot.

Tsubaki merely giggled. "You like what you see?"

This threw Jin for a loop as he felt he was just punched in the face by cupid's chubby fist. "Y-You look amazing."

The sounds of a piano and violin began to fill the air. Jin looked to see Carl playing the violin and Nirvana leading both him and Tsubaki to a dinner table. She pulled out the seats for both of them as they sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto whispered in Carl's ear. "I thought you were playing the piano!"

"Don't worry, I just called in a favor from Valkenhayn, he only asked me from some Black Tea for Miss Rachel."

Makoto was stunned. "And how did you get into contact with him?"

Carl gave a cheeky smile. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jin was feeling very strange around Tsubaki, she glowed with an aura that he never knew she had. An aura of confidence to take what she wanted, and apparently, she wanted him.

Realization dawned on him 'They set this whole thing up! Heh, maybe that Noel isn't as useless as I thought.'

Makoto appeared around the corner. "Hello there! What a nice looking young couple we have here!"

The impossible happened as Jin blushed red. "C-Couple!?"

"Now please wait as we bring you your food." Makoto then disappeared to an unknown area to get their food.

"So how have you been Jin?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

"F-Fine, I see you are looking good as well."

"What's the matter Jin? Is my beauty distracting to you?"

Jin gulped. Had he not been careful enough to hide his subtle looks at her figure? "Yes, in fact, it is." He boldly said.

Tsubaki looked like she was caught off guard by Jin's answer. "O-Oh, so that so?"

Jin smirked. He had the upper hand now. "Yes I believe that dress complements your body well."

Tsubaki's entire face turned redder than any flame known to man. "W-Why thank y-you Jin."

Nirvana and Makoto took this time to save Tsubaki further embarrassment and brought their food to the table. "Here you go!"

Jin looked blankly at Makoto. "This is just one bowl of pasta."

"Yep! Enjoy you two!" Makoto said as she left with a fox-like grin on her face.

"That freaking squirrel…" Jin said under his breath.

Hearing her stomach growl, Tsubaki began to eat the pasta. Jin joined in after a few seconds of how to get back at Makoto. As if it were destiny, the two somehow managed to slurp up the same noodle. It hung from both of their lips as they kept slurping away. Slowly but surely, their lips met, with both of them realizing the contact. However, neither one of them moved, they just sat there, lips connected as the world melted before them and they were the only two who mattered at the moment.

Carl stopped playing as Makoto dragged him to look at the scene. "So it finally happened, huh? I'm happy for them." Carl said contently. He turned to Valkenhayn. "Thank you very much for your help Mr. Valkenhayn, here is the Black Tea I promised." He handed Valkenhayn an oriental looking box.

Valkenhayn bowed. "Thank you young Carl, I will be sure to mention you when I serve this tea to Madam Rachel." With a wave of his hand, he teleported to Rachel's garden.

Noel and Nirvana walked up to Carl and Makoto. "I think we should leave them to their moment."

Nirvana nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, at this point, we'd probably get in the way. Come on guys, we gotta keep this going! Who else is out there that needs someone special?" Makoto said, all too enthralled at the idea of playing matchmaker some more.

Carl gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I think I might know someone who needs a little- no, a lot of help."

Noel cocked her head. "Really? Who is it?"

"Master Bang, of course!"

**End Chapter 2: Innocent Feelings.**

**A/N: So whatcha guys think so far? Like? Dislike? Somewhere in the middle? Give me your honest reviews to help me improve, I love to hear what you guys have to say. And on that note, do you guys have any pairings that you wish to see here. If so here are some rules. 1. Say it in the review. 2. It can't involve characters already taken. 3. Please heterosexual pairings, not that I have anything against yaoi or yuri, I just don't like to write it.**

**Here is a preview of chapter 4**

Chapter 3: Innocent Confessions.

Carl rubbed his head in frustration. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Bang gasped. "What do you mean!? Are you saying I cannot be with Miss Litchi!?"

Makoto stepped in. "Little Carl never said that, he just said to quit SHOUTING SO MUCH! Seriously, it gets pretty freakin' annoying after a while."

Noel nodded. "I have to agree Mister Bang, you are very loud."

Bang hung his head in shame. "By the Gods you are right. Forgive me, but it is in my nature to be as passionate as the burning Sun in the sky!"

Noel, Carl, and Makoto sighed. This was going to take a long time.

**There is the preview, so please hit that review button and send me your thoughts!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Innocent Confessions**

**A/N: Here is the third chapter.**

**Element-Overlord: Sure, why not? And thanks.**

**Skybarrier101: Don't worry, I won't be dead anytime soon. :P**

**TheEvilEye: Noel and Ragna interactions are always fun to write. Plus Carl is a growing boy, he's getting curious! ;P. For me though, I just use Carl's legendary "Clap Trap" combo to win all the time. I also main Ragna, Hazama, Noel, Bang, Relius, Mu-12, and Jin.**

**Az-249: I know, he always preaches about love but he has no idea how to express it.**

**Ivy Lockheart: Thanks you very much for the compliment and I will get to work on that soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… *cries in a corner***

Chapter 3: Innocent Confessions

"Ahh! What an invigorating workout! Wouldn't you agree Tao?" Bang said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, that was fun Scruffy Man! Do you think we can go grab Boobie Lady's meat buns now?" Tao asked with great excitement, not realizing how wrong someone could take what she said.

Bang's face turned a brilliant shade of red as his nose started to bleed. "Y-You can go if you wish to Tao, I will remain here a-and continue training."

Tao just shrugged and started walking happily to Litchi's clinic for meat buns. "Here comes Tao, Boobie Lady~!"

After Tao left, Bang continued his training. However, he fell down to the ground with exhaustion after an hour more of training. He has been pushing his body way too hard as of late. But he knew he must get stronger if he is to have any chance at defeating that fiend Jin Kisaragi.

"Well, I think it is time for lunch. Can't defeat evil and defend the innocent on an empty stomach."

Bang got up from the ground and brushed himself off before heading to Orient Town's Chinese restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto, Carl, Nirvana, and Noel walked along the streets of Orient Town. With the trill of playing matchmaker still with her, Makoto decided to help the overzealous ninja in any way she could. Carl was coming along because he felt that he could help Bang and Noel just came because she had nothing better to do yet.

"So where does Bang usually hang out, Carl?" Noel asked as they walked.

Carl shrugged. "He is usually with Miss Kitty training nearby."

Just then, Tao came out of Litchi's clinic. She noticed the trio of matchmakers and ran up to them jovially. "Hey there Lacking Lady, Furry Girl, Shorty, and Not-So-Soft Guy!"

"Stop calling me that!" Noel yelled at Tao.

"Meow? Why are you so angry Lacking Lady? Is it because your meat buns are like Boobie Lady's yet?"

"I'm just a late bloomer!"

Makoto and Carl just stared in wonder at this very awkward conversation. "That girl sure knows how to get on other people's nerves."

Carl nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, yes she does."

Makoto then split the bickering pair and looked Tao in the eyes. "Now Tao, we need your help."

"Mew? What do you need Furry Girl?" Tao cocked her head in confusion.

"Do you know where Bang is?"

Tao eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Yes, Tao and Scruffy Man were playing a while back! He should be over there!" Tao pointed near an open area.

Carl nodded. "Thank you Miss Kitty, come on guys let's go."

As the group walked into the open area, Tao just skipped off to go take a nap in the sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bang turned on a corner to the restaurant, he slammed into another person. Although Bang didn't even flinch at the contact, being the gargantuan that he is, the other person fell flat on his back.

Bang kneeled down to the knocked down person. "I'm sorry young man, I didn't see where I was going!"

"YOUNG MAN!?" the young 'man' yelled at Bang.

Realizing who it was, Bang bowed to the young 'man'. "M-Miss Noel, I didn't realize it was you!"

Noel got up on her feet and pulled out Bolverk to Bang's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your face off!"

Makoto pulled Noel back just before she starting going on a blood rage. "Don't Noelle! We need him alive, remember?"

Carl helped with pulling Noel back. "That's right! You can't just kill him!"

Noel calmed down, but made a mental note to kick Bang in the testicles later.

Bang saw the look on Noel's face and made note to protect his balls before turning to Carl. "Thank you Master Carl and Miss Makoto for sparing Miss Noel's wrath. Now, what is it that you need?"

"Oh ho, do we have the offer of a lifetime for you, Bang. How would you like to go on a date with Litchi!?" Makoto asked.

Bang grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and shook her with a force that could move a mountain. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

"Sis!" Carl called out as Nirvana punched Bang in the chest, causing him to let go of Makoto as he fell to the ground.

"Ow! Master Carl, what did you do that for?" Bang asked as he coughed in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were going to hurt Miss Makoto. The way you were shaking her made it look like you were trying to throttle her." Carl explained.

"Aww, you were worried about little, old, me? That's so sweet of you Little Carl!" Makoto said as she gave her little savior a kiss on the cheek.

Carl face turned red as a rose. "N-N-N-No p-p-problem M-Miss Makoto!" he managed to stammer out.

Makoto took a quick second to hug Carl again before advancing to Bang. "Now, if you want to go out on a date with Litchi, first I need to know if you have told her how you feel."

"W-Well, I haven't exactly told her yet." Bang muttered softly.

Makoto sighed. "Well, we might as well start from square one. Now, have you ever thought about confronting her about your feelings?"

"W-Well yes, but I just get so nervous when I think about the thought of rejection." Bang explained.

Noel nodded. "Well that is a natural worry when trying to confess, but you just can't wait. I mean, what if Miss Litchi finds someone else?"

"THAT MUST NOT HAPPEN!" Bang yelled at the top of his lungs, causing some people to look strangely at their direction.

"Master Bang, please calm down! You're too loud! You're causing a scene!" Carl pleaded with the man. "Please stop yelling so much!"

"But the very thought of it makes me want to yell!"

Carl rubbed his head in frustration. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Bang gasped. "What do you mean!? Are you saying I cannot be with Miss Litchi!?"

Makoto stepped in. "Little Carl never said that, he just said to quit SHOUTING SO MUCH! Seriously, it gets pretty freakin' annoying after a while."

Noel nodded. "I have to agree Mister Bang, you are very loud."

Bang hung his head in shame. "By the Gods you are right. Forgive me, but it is in my nature to be as passionate as the burning Sun in the sky!"

Noel, Carl, and Makoto sighed. This was going to take a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had gone to Carl's hidden headquarters the help Bang in a more secluded place. Now, if you are wondering how a 13 year old boy and his robotic sister could afford their own hidden headquarters, let's just say he 'convinced' the gang who once lived there to vacate the area.

Makoto whistled. "This is a nice place you have here Carl. How did you manage to afford this place?"

Carl shrugged. "Let's just say me and Sis had a little 'financial discussion' with the old tenants of this place."

"So you kicked their asses, and took over the place?" Noel deadpanned.

Carl looked taken aback. "How did you know? And why are you suddenly so sharp and direct?"

"I saw what the author just wrote and I guess my boyfriend is rubbing off on me." Noel said with a shrug.

Makoto looked at her friend with worry. "Did you just receive some kind of radio transmission from space, or something?"

Noel looked confused. "Sorry, I blacked out for a second. Did I say something?"

Everyone, even Nirvana, felt a sweat drop go down their necks.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"Stop staring at me! You're making me self conscious!"

"ANYWAY! I think we should go back to helping Master Bang." Carl interrupted.

"Yes, I need your help."

"So, let's do a little role-playing. Bang, I want you to pretend I'm Litchi and you have to ask me out." Makoto said.

"I will try young Makoto." Bang said with confidence. "*Ahem* Miss Litchi, your beauty radiates with the passion of a thousand suns. You have such caring devotion to everyone in Orient Town, that it truly makes my heart aglow with passion. Would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Makoto looked dumbfounded. She never thought Bang's feelings for Litchi were so deep. "Y-Yes I will Mr. Bang."

Noel and Carl nodded in approval. "I think he's ready, wouldn't you agree Sis?"

Nirvana nodded her head.

Bang felt his confidence surge. "Do you truly think I'm ready to confess?"

"Hell yeah! I doubt that she could say no to such a passion filled statement like that!" Makoto said as she patted Bang on the back.

"Then it is decided! To Miss Litchi's Clinic we go!" Bang said as he grabbed Carl, Makoto, Noel, and Nirvana and placed them on his back with veritable ease. "Bang Style: Forbidden Art: Fuu Rin Kaa Zan!"

With the fires of loves burning through him, (as well as burning the butts of those who rode him.) Bang sprinted across Orient Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's with the shorts? You like people to get easy access or something?" Hazama asked a girl with silver hair. She had yellow eyes, wore a black jacket with a white top, large breasts, and _very_ short shorts. She also had two gauntlet type Armagus on her arms.

"It's practical in battle for easy movement." The girl coolly responded.

"Really? Is it a battle that ripped those pants, or did you just buy it at 'Sluts R Us'?

"That's hardly any business of yours."

"And what kind of name is Bullet anyway? Is that your stage name?"

"Stage name for what?"

"You know, your strip shows!"

"I'm not a damn stripper!" Bullet yelled.

Hazama laughed. "Sorry, you lose. Try again next week!"

"Damn it!" Bullet yelled as she kicked a garbage can out of her way.

"Ah, another day, another good trolling session." Hazama said as he closed up his Troll Booth. Apparently, _this_ was the important work that Hazama told Makoto he had to do.

"I guess I can call it a day, go home, take a bath, and eat a nice cooked hard-boiled egg."

After taking five steps away from his booth, Bang turned sharply on the corner of the road and, quite easily, smashed through the booth. Bang didn't even seem to notice, as he kept running unfazed.

Hazama looked at his broken booth in horror. "My booth! _**YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, NINJA!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While running, Bang felt a shiver go down his spine.

Noel seemed to notice this. "What's wrong Mister Bang?"

"Nothing, just thought that someone threatened my life." Bang said calmly as he kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, I'm gonna go out to meet my boyfriend. Is that okay?" Linhua asked as she put her dress shoes on.

Litchi smiled. It was nice to see that Linhua had someone to care for her. "Yes, go ahead, don't worry about me."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"" Linhua said with a wave as she left.

Litchi sighed. Now that the shop was closed up, she had nothing to do.

'Well, I could go get hammered.' She thought.

But before she could leave, she heard a huge crash that came from outside her clinic.

"Ow! What the hell, man?" a voice yelled at another person.

"Sorry young Makoto and friends, I just got ahead of myself." The other person responded.

'That sounds like Mr. Bang.' Litchi thought.

Looking out the window, she indeed saw Bang, along with Makoto, Noel, Carl, and Nirvana getting up from crashing into a garbage can. After receiving what Litchi thought was some cheers of good luck, Bang started to walk towards the door to her clinic. Not wanting to look like she was spying, Litchi quickly left for another room before Bang knocked on the door.

"Hello, Miss Litchi? Are you in here?" Bang said as he knocked.

"Come in!" Litchi yelled from the other room.

Bang opened the door and closed it as he came in. "Where are you?"

"In the other room!" she called out.

Litchi sat on her bed as Bang came in. "Is there something you need Mr. Bang?"

Bang felt a huge lump of nervousness enter his throat, he almost considered running away. But he remembered the words of his friends and swallowed the lump of nervousness as he looked Litchi in the eye. "Miss Litchi, I have something I would like to get off my chest."

Litchi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"The truth is, when I'm around you, my heart beats a thousand times a second. The way you help the people of Orient Town, with such care and devotion, has made me seek to follow your footsteps. In order to protect the people you care about."

"W-What are you saying Mr. Bang?" Litchi stammered out as a red blush settled on her face. 'Is he-?'

"What I am trying to say is, *ahem* I-I love you Miss Litchi, will you go out with me?"

Bang closed his eyes tightly as he finally confessed, afraid to see Litchi's face for signs of rejection. After a few seconds, Litchi composed herself to give an answer. "Yes Mr. Bang, I will go out with you."

Bang's eyes widened in shock, he had clearly not been expecting that answer. "Truly!? You will!?"

"Yes, I believe you are a good man with strong morals for righteousness. Also, whenever I'm down, you always find a way to make me smile." Litchi said with a heartwarming smile.

Bang silently thanked Carl, Makoto, Noel, and Nirvana in his head. "So, would you like to go to Ronin Gai? We are having a festival to celebrate good fortune."

Litchi nodded. "Yes, that sounds nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop pushing Noelle! I'm trying to see!" Makoto said as she peeked through the window.

Noel pushed on regardless. "I wanna see too! Move your fluffy tail!"

Carl sighed as he and Nirvana sat on a bench. He would never get how women functioned nor would he try.

"How long have they been at this now, Sis?" Carl asked.

'A good eight minutes now.' Nirvana said.

When Carl looked at the opening door to Litchi's clinic, he saw Bang and Litchi, arm in arm, walking towards Ronin Gai. Bang gave Carl a thumbs-up as he and Litchi turned a corner.

Chuckling to himself, he walked to Noel and Makoto. "Hey guys, Master Bang and Miss Litchi are leaving together!"

Noel and Makoto immediately stopped their semi-cat fight and looked at the pair walking away from them. Makoto smiled at a job well done. "Another job well done! Good work guys!"

Noel looked at her cell-phone, and her eyes widened. "Oh no! Sorry guys, but I have to go meet Ragna at the Ronin Gai festival!"

Carl interest piqued at the mention of Ragna. "You know where he is?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend."

"Can you take me to him? I really need to talk to him about his Grimore."

Makoto advanced to Carl and whispered in his ear, "Now's not the time for that, we need to let Noelle do her thing with Ragna."

"But-"

Nirvana placed a comforting hand on Carl's shoulders that seemed to even him out. "You're right Miss Makoto, we should try to help Miss Noel."

Makoto smiled. "You read my mind Little Carl," Makoto turned to Noel. "Noelle, we are going to help you out.

Noel only looked at her friends with wonder. "Help me how?"

**End of Chapter 3: Innocent Confessions**

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Personally, I like the way it came out and I'm sure you will too.**

**Here is the preview of the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Innocent Help**

"Why are so acting weird? Well, weirder." Ragna asked as he looked where Noel was looking at.

"N-Nothing, and I'm not weird!" Noel said defensively.

Ragna rolled his eyes and kept walking with her around Ronin Gai.

Meanwhile, Carl, Nirvana, Makoto, and Arakune hid by in a tall bush. "So when is this plan of yours going to start Little Carl?" Makoto asked, curiously.

Carl smirked. "Now, go Arakunemon!" he said as he pushed Arakune forward.

"I_ _ot a d_m_d di_mon!" Arakune yelled at Carl before rushing towards Ragna and Noel.

Carl started laughing. "This should be good!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: In case you were wondering what Arakune was saying, here it is:**

"I'm not a damned Digimon!"

**Let me know what you guys think! Until next time! Toodles!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Innocent Help**

**Element-Overlord: Thank you very much good sir or madam, yeah Hazama got trolled hard, Expect to see Azrael and Amane Nishiki soon.**

**1: Yes she will, Bang will be in pain soon enough.**

**2: I hope you do like the RagNoel in this chapter.**

**3: I will add Nu and boy will it be a fun time when they find out.**

**4: Yes they will.**

**5: Yeah, it just came to me at the last second. Lol**

**Skybarrier101: Thanks for the compliment. Yeah I can't wait for CP to play as Bullet and I loved the Blazen comics before ShadowDraygon cancelled them. *sigh***

**Abyss Kurokari: Yeah sorry about that, I do my best though! Also Hakumen is already taken, so how about we compromise with Tager x Kokonoe?**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it?**

**Chapter 4: Innocent Help**

"This isn't going to work you guys!" Noel cried into her earpiece as she walked into Ronin Gai.

"Trust us Noelle, it will work!" Makoto chimed in.

"Yeah Miss Noel, have a little faith in us!" Carl said in agreement

Noel only whimpered as she found Ragna sitting on a bench. He was dressed casually with a red t-shirt, black long jeans and a black jacket. Nervously, Noel walk towards Ragna, stumbling slightly over her blue and gold kimono that Makoto convinced her to wear. Ragna noticed her and got up from the bench.

"H-Hey there Ragna." Noel said quietly.

"Hey Noel, you look pretty nice." Ragna said honestly

Noel blushed hard and boldly held Ragna's hand. She felt his hand stiffen, but then relaxed as they both walked into the glowing festival.

Ragna looked at Noel. "So what do you want to do first?"

Noel looked around at the booths set up around Ronin Gai, several game and food booth lined up the streets of the area. "That looks fun, let's try that one!"

The couple walked to the booth, the booth had a throwing game and a man in it. "Step right up and knock the pins down and win a stuffed animal!" the man yelled to attract customers.

Once Ragna saw that a panda plushie was one of the prizes, he knew what was going to happen.

"I want to play!" Noel yelled at the man.

The man jumped back a bit in shock, but recovered and gave her a condescending smirk. "Maybe you should let your boyfriend do it for you. I doubt a fragile girl like you could knock down all of them in one go."

"Oh no…" Ragna sighed.

Noel's eyes just screamed rage, but she just smiled. "Just let me play the game."

The man frowned, but gave Noel a ball as she put money on the table. "Knock the three pins down and you win one prize."

With a fire burning in her eyes, Noel threw the ball with such a force; it would have made most pitchers jealous. As Ragna saw this, he was pretty sure that her throw surpassed the speed of sound. The ball made impact with the pins and shattered them to pieces, leaving only a smoking pile of debris in its wake.

Noel gave a smug smirk. "Give me my panda plushie." She said as she extended her hand in victory.

The man still couldn't believe what just happened, the girl was tougher than she looked. "H-Here you go miss. Please don't hurt me!" he said with fear as he shakily handed her the small plushie.

With a smile that said 'victory', Noel grabbed the panda plushie and hugged it to her chest before walking to Ragna like an excited puppy. "Look at what I won Ragna!"

With a chuckle, Ragna patted Noel on the head. "Yeah that's nice Noel, now come on, let's go get something to eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Little Carl, what do you have planned?" Makoto asked as they searched the lower levels of Katgusuchi.

Carl smile deviously. "Just something to help seal the deal with Noel's relationship."

"That smile scares me, what's the plan?" Makoto started to back away slowly from Carl only to bump into Nirvana.

"…"

Carl nodded. "Good idea sis, maybe we need some bait."

Makoto looked confused. "Bait? What, like for fishing?"

"Oh we are going to be fishing alright, but not for fish." Carl said mysteriously.

"Eh?"

"Sis now!" Carl yelled.

Suddenly, Nirvana grabbed Makoto and tied her up, binding her hands to her feet. "H-Hey! What the hell is going on here!?"

"Sorry Miss Makoto, but he is attracted to Beast-Kin." Carl somewhat explained.

"Who is!? Tell me before I kick your cute little butt!" Makoto demanded.

"Azure?"

A black blob-like creature slowly spawned from the ground. Upon looking at it, Makoto paled.

"Squiggly?"

"I _ill _at y_u an_ L_ar_ _he pow_rs _f no_ w_ari_ c_ot_es!" Arakune squealed before jumping at Makoto. (I will eat you and learn the powers of not wearing clothes!)

"Now Sis!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Where are they? Why aren't they updating me on what to do?' Noel thought as she walked with Ragna to a food booth.

"Hey! Two steamed meat buns!" Ragna said at the man in the booth. The man turned around and gave Ragna his order as he put money on the table.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy." The man said before going back to cooking.

"Let's sit over there." Noel suggested as she started pulling on Ragna's sleeve.

"Whoa! Calm down, I'm coming!" Ragna yelled as he almost dropped the food.

Ass the couple sat down to enjoy their food, they were noticed by another pair walking around the area. "Why if it isn't Miss Noel and Ragna The Bloodedge! What a pleasant surprise!" a loud voice called out to them.

Ragna and Noel turned around to see Bang and Litchi walking towards them. Litchi was out of her usual clothes and in a red and white kimono while Bang was wearing a non-revealing green shirt and black pants, also he untied his hair from the high ponytail, letting his hair fall freely.

Noel smiled at the pair. "Hey you two! Come join us!" she said with a friendly wave.

Ragna felt uneasy, being around a vigilante, but Bang showed no fighting intent so Ragna let his guard down. "Yeah, I guess you two can come. As long as you don't try to kill me."

Bang simply laughed off Ragna's rude remark. "No need to worry, I am off duty as I am on a date with Litchi. That, and I left my 55' Nail back at the hideout."

Ragna quirked an eyebrow at that remark. "You finally asked her out? Damn, now I owe Tao ten meat buns." He said that last part under his breath.

"Well now Noel, I didn't know you were in a relationship with Mr. Bloodedge." Litchi said with amusement.

Noel blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah, it's actually a funny story about how we started dating."

"Funny for you maybe." Ragna grumbled.

Noel lightly pushed him on the shoulder. "Oh don't be like that, you got a good laugh out of it too."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ragna couldn't help the slight smirk that crawled onto his face.

"Well, since we are all here, why don't we go have-"

"HEY PEDOPHILE!" a sharp voice yelled in the distance.

"No, please God not now!" Ragna vainly pleaded.

But his prayers went unanswered as Platinum ran towards him, anger guiding her every step. "Where the hell is Master Jubei!?"

"Hell if I know! I'm not the one who stalks him every day!" Ragna retorted.

"Luna please calm down, we just lost him for a second and you completely over reacted." said a boy's voice from the girl's body.

"Shut it Sena! If you didn't get distracted by looking at that girl's boobs, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Luna snapped at Sena.

"I can't even look at another girl without you thinking I'm looking at her breasts. Why are you so self-conscious about breasts!?" Sena bit back.

"That's none of your damned business!"

The pair kept arguing with each other, but to most people, it looked like a girl arguing with herself.

"So, what do you want me to do about you losing sight of Master?" Ragna asked pointedly. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Luna looked at Ragna. "What the hell are you doing that's so damned important, you pedophile?"

Noel stepped in for Ragna. "Okay, first off, Ragna is not a pedophile. He is my boyfriend and we are on a date. Second, why does he need to take responsibility for _**your **_mistake? Maybe you should stop blaming others for your stupidity and deal with your failures!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Noel's show of confidence and bravery.

"Miss Noel…" Bang said, at a loss for words.

"That was…" Litchi continued.

"Awesome!" Ragna finished as he pulled Noel into a hug. Noel blushed red and smiled into Ragna's chest.

Luna's cheeks puffed red with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to Luna like that!?"

Noel, with much reluctance, let herself out of Ragna's embrace to stand in front of Luna. Her very presence started to make her uncomfortable. "I think that you need to be taught a lesson about respect. You can't just call people whatever you feel like calling them." she scolded.

Before Luna could say anything back, a gruff, but friendly voice interrupted the argument. "Now what the heck is goin' on here?"

Everyone turned around to see Jubei of the Six Heroes walking towards the group.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Ragna asked.

Jubei chuckled. "What? A guy can't go out and enjoy himself every once in a while? I was out with Platinum before they got distracted by something and I lost them. I go around to look for them and imagine my surprise when I see my former student with his girlfriend on a double date."

"W-Well, I wouldn't call it a double date but-" Noel started.

"We just got here ourselves, Bang and I had just met up them only a few minutes ago." Litchi finished.

"Well, since that is explained, Platinum, who you care to tell me why you had to go and pick a fight with Ragna for no good reason?" Jubei said sternly.

Luna looked at the ground. "I-I thought he had done something with you."

"What the hell would I do to the man who had more or less raised me and taught me how to fight?" Ragna snapped at her.

Luna turned to Ragna with anger. "Shut-up, you mouth-breathing pedophile! I'm talking to Master Jubei!"

"Platinum! Don't go around saying that sort of crap to other students."

Luna returned to looking at the ground, defeated.

Jubei sighed. "Sorry if they caused any trouble, still trying to teach her how to act around others. Well see ya around Ragna, have fun on your date." He said with a friendly wave.

"Well we shall leave you two to each other's company. Goodbye!" Litchi said as she and Bang took their leave.

Ragna's face turned a dusty red as he grabbed Noel's hand. "Come on Noel, let's go have some fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Caught him!" Carl yelled triumphantly as Arakune was secured in a giant beaker that Nirvana pulled out of nowhere. Carl went behind Makoto and untied her. "Sorry about that Miss Makoto, we just needed to capture him."

Makoto rubbed her wrist for a second before slapping Carl in the back of the head. "What the hell Carl! He could've eaten me!"

"Ouch! That hurt Miss Makoto!" Carl complained but inwardly he knew he had it coming.

Nirvana patted the spot where Makoto smacked him. 'You had it coming you know.'

"I know, I know."

Makoto picked up Carl by the back of his cape. "Now, you owe me one huge ass favor."

"Fine, fine, but can we discuss this later?" Carl suggested.

Makoto pouted with anger, but let him down. "Fine, but only because you're so cute."

Picking up the beaker that held Arakune, Carl started to walk to Ronin-Gai. "Now that we have captured him. We can help Noel now. Tell her we are on our way now."

Makoto nodded as she helped Carl in carrying Arakune.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Noelle, we are on our way. Just act natural when you see us okay?" Makoto said quickly before the line went dead as quickly as it came on.

'Something tells me that this won't end well.' Noel thought sadly.

"What's with that face Noel? Something up?" Ragna asked.

"N-No, nothing is wrong." She stammered. "Let's go to booth!" Noel pointed to a random booth. Ragna humored her and followed her to the booth.

'I just need to distract him long enough for them to get here.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"L_t m_ _ut yo_ s_ui_el!" Arakune yelled at Makoto. (Let me out you squirrel!)

"Shut up Squiggly! We need your help." Makoto barked back.

"H_lp?" (Help?)

"Yeah, we need you to help our friend."

"Wh_ _hou_d I he_p _ou?" Arakune asked. (Why should I help you?)

"Because if you do, I could get Professor Kononoe to get you some 'Azure'?"

"Azure!?"

Makoto smirked, she had him now. "Yeah, good, old Azure!"

"Fi_e, I sh_l_ as_i_t yo_." Arakune said. (Fine, I shall assist you.)

"Come on Carl! Behind that bush! Noelle is nearby!" Makoto yelled to Carl.

Carl nodded as Nirvana picked up all of them and, with a surprising burst of speed, hid behind the bush.

Once they were hidden, Makoto let out Arakune from the beaker and turned her speaker on. "Noelle, look behind you at the bush."

Noel looked behind her to see Carl, Nirvana, Makoto and, surprisingly, Arakune hiding behind a bush.

Before Noel could say anything, Makoto cut in. "Don't worry, Little Carl has a plan to help."

'Oh no! What are they planning!?" Noel thought with worry.

"Why are so acting weird? Well, weirder." Ragna asked as he looked where Noel was looking at.

"N-Nothing, and I'm not weird!" Noel said defensively.

Ragna rolled his eyes and kept walking with her around the festival.

Meanwhile, Carl, Nirvana, Makoto, and Arakune still hid. "So when is this plan of yours going to start Little Carl?" Makoto asked, curiously.

Carl smirked. "Now, go Arakunemon!" he said as he pushed Arakune forward.

"I_ _ot a d_m_d di_mon!" Arakune yelled at Carl before rushing towards Ragna and Noel. (I'm not a damned Digimon!)

Carl started laughing. "This should be good!"

Arakune quickly creeped behind Ragna and loomed over him. Noticing the shadow, Ragna turned around to see Arakune towering over him.

"What the fuc-!" Ragna started before Arakune grabbed hold of his head.

"I w_ll _at y_u an_ _ear_ t_e _ower _f Azure!" Arakune yelled. (I will eat you and learn the power of Azure!)

As Ragna was getting smothered, Noel summoned Bolverk and shot at Arakune's mask, making careful note to avoid shooting Ragna. "Let my boyfriend go now!" she yelled at she shot the mask.

Arakune yelled in pain and let go of Ragna. "Da_n! _ha_ hu_t_!" (Damn! That hurts!)

Ragna coughed and gagged as he threw up the black slime that entered his lungs. The slime just reeked of Seither. When he regained his vision, he saw Noel punch Arakune in the face, sending him flying into the air. He flew so high, that Ragna saw a small twinkle in the sky as Arakune disappeared into the night sky.

Ragna slowly walked up to Noel. "Noel, are you okay?"

"I believe I should be asking that question Ragna." Noel said as she brushed the slime off his face.

The pair looked each other in the eyes for a while before Noel took the lead and pressed her lips against his. Ragna's eyes widened but he left his shock for the pleasure of kissing his girlfriend.

When Noel broke away from the kiss, she leaned her forehead against Ragna's. "I'll always protect you Ragna."

Ragna scoffed. "That's supposed to be my line."

"RAGNA! HOW COULD YOU!" A voice yelled at the pair.

Recognizing the valley girl voice, Ragna's face paled. "No. Nonononononononono! Not her! Not her of all people!"

The yandere psychotic Murakumo Unit Nu-13 looked at Ragna and Noel with distain. "Why didn't you tell me you were into flat girls!? I could've had my breasts resized!"

Being called flat, yet again, Noel stood up with rage. "Who the hell are you calling flat!?" she yelled as she pointed Bolverk at Nu

"Oh, you want a fight, bitch!? Bring it! I will kill you, and then I will kill Ragna for cheating on me!" Nu yelled as she summoned her Murakumo armor.

"We were never even together!" Ragna yelled before the two girls charged at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was this part of your plan Little Carl?" Makoto asked, afraid for the safety of her friend.

Carl shook his head violently. "No! She wasn't a part of the plan!"

"Well we gotta help her!" Makoto yelled as she charged out of the bush with Carl and Nirvana following her.

**End of Chapter 5: Innocent Help**

**A/N: Whew! This is my longest chapter yet! Nu-13 is back and she is pissed! Let me know if you guys have someone in mind to pair Nu with but it can't be Ragna cuz he is taken. If not then, oh well. Here is the preview:**

**Chapter 5: Innocent Revelations**

"W-What are you saying Ragna?" Nu asked.

Ragna sighed. "For the last time Nu, I'm going to say this _real_ slow so you get it. I. Don't. Love. You! You are a terrible person! Did you get that?"

Nu's eyes started to well with tears. "B-B-But why? Did Nu do something wrong!?"

"Do something wro- YES! You stabbed my girlfriend, stabbed me, stabbed innocent people and stole that kid's ice cream!" Ragna yelled at her.

Nu licked the said ice cream in her hand. "That doesn't make Nu a terrible person."

**End Preview.**

**Let me know what you guys think. It always makes my day to see a new review!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Innocent Revelations **

**A/N: Welcome to yet another chapter my faithful readers!**

**Kanjilearner3309: You will see soon enough~!**

**Element-Overlord: Yeah, shit is gonna get real!**

**1. That was a joke a friend of mine made when we were playing Blazblue. Me as Makoto and him as Arakune. He believes that Makoto's strength comes from her lack of clothes. Lol.**

**2. Yeah, her boyfriend is rubbing off on her. She is much more confident**

**3. Good idea, and thank you for the pairing!**

**4. Read and find out~!**

**5. Maybe, but right now I'm focusing on Blazblue only.**

**6. You're damn right it's going to be like that Ichigo and Kenpachi fight! :)**

**7. Maybe, I don't know her personality all that much so it might be hard.**

**Skybarrier101: Oh yes, it will be hilarious~!**

**DarkVampireOfTheNight: Thank you very much. It's nice to get a confidence boost like that!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, never will.**

**Chapter 5: Innocent Revelations**

"Sickle Storm!"

"Bloom Trigger!"

"Crescent Saber!"

"Spring Raid!"

"Legacy Edge!"

"Fenrir!"

The sounds of gun shots and flying swords filled the air as the fight between Noel and Nu raged on. The fight only started for hardly a minute yet already a huge amount of damage had wreaked Ronin-Gai from stray bullets and swords.

"Noel! Nu! Stop the fighting right now!" Ragna yelled at the top of his lungs. The yell distracted Nu for a second long enough for Noel to drive her knee into Nu's stomach, sending her flying into a food booth.

Makoto, Carl and Nirvana ran up to Ragna. "Does Noelle need help?" Makoto asked him.

"You. You're that Squirrel chick from the NOL, and Carl and Nirvana too!?"

"That's not my sister's name. Her name is Ada." Carl said.

"And my name is Makoto Nanaya. Not Squirrel chick." Makoto cut in

"Sorry, Ada, Makoto, but right now, we have to stop Nu from killing everyone here!" Ragna said. "So Carl, can you and your sister get the people out of here?"

Carl nodded. "One evacuation job coming right up! Come on sis!"

Carl and Nirvana started to gather the civilians to lead them to safety.

Ragna drew Blood-Scythe. "Makoto, me and you will help out Noel. Nu is crazy, she'll do anything to kill her target."

"Gotcha, we gotta protect your girlfriend!" Makoto said as she threw off her coat to revel her battle gear.

Ragna's face blanched. "W-Why do you have wear something like that, and how did you know that me and Noel were dating?"

"I wear this for easy movements and I know because she told me. Now can we go and help her!?" Makoto said quickly as she put on her Tonfas.

Ragna nodded. "Right, let's go!"

The two fighters ran to Noel's side just as Nu busted out from the rubble of the booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Citizens of Ronin-Gai!" Carl yelled through a megaphone that Nirvana provided to get the people's attention. "Follow me if you want to live!"

The people all stopped panicking to look at Carl and his sister. They had two options, follow this kid to safety, or risk death at the hands of a psychotic killer robot girl.

The crowd decided to follow Carl.

Carl led them through a large opening into Orient Town. 'It should provide enough space between us and that Robot Girl.'

While running back to help, he saw Hazama rebuilding his Troll Booth. Carl quickly ran up to him. "Sir, can you help me? I need to go help my friends. Can you make sure that these people evacuate to safety?"

Hazama turned to Carl and sneered. "Helping people is against my morals, but I do offer my services for a steep fee."

"Name it! Anything!"

Hazama smiled evilly. "It might cost you an arm, or maybe a leg?"

Carl slowly backed away from Hazama and ran in the other direction. "Maybe asking him for help was a bad idea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's keep on going! I can go all night long!" Nu yelled as she charged at Noel. Noel brought Bolverk over her head to block Nu's overhead slash. Nu kept forcing her blades down, hoping to break through her guard and slice her in half.

Feeling her arms slowly tire out, Noel feared this was the end.

"Hell's Fang!"

"Corona Upper!"

Suddenly, Ragna and Makoto hit Nu off of Noel as Ragna punched Nu in the face and Makoto knocked her into the air. Seizing her chance, Noel jumped into the air after Nu.

When she had jumped above Nu, she pointed both barrels of Bolverk to Nu's face. "Bullet Storm: Thor!"

Noel shot round after round at Nu's body, leaving her unable to counter back. When Noel stopped firing, Nu looked at her and got ready to fire a sword at her, but stopped when a rocket slammed into her body and forced her into the ground, exploding on impact. Noel landed as smooth as a cat and kept Bolverk pointed at Nu.

Getting up slowly, a bluish aura surrounded Nu. "Now activating Self-regeneration protocol." she said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh no you don't!" Makoto yelled as she slammed her fist into Nu's face, sending her to Ragna.

"Inferno Divider!" Ragna slashed upward at Nu's defenseless body. He followed with an uppercut to the chin before finishing it with an Ax-Kick that sent her smashing into the ground, forming a crater upon impact.

"What's with her? It's like she is invincible or something!" Makoto yelled as she saw Nu get back up from the devastating attack.

"Ragna! You're mine and mine alone! If I can't have you, then no one can!" Nu yelled with a mixture of sadness and rage as she charged and Ragna, all her swords pointed at him.

"Look out!" Noel yelled before she knocked Ragna out of the way.

A sickening ripping sound was heard through the battlefield as one of Nu's swords ripped through Noel's shoulder. Ragna looked in horror as he saw his girlfriend impaled by Nu.

"Now you die! You damned hussy!" Nu yelled, malice dripping from every word.

"Cantata!"

"Steel Rain!"

"Great Wheel!"

Before Nu could slash at Noel, a giant gear smashed into her side as hundreds of nails cut into her body before being slammed in the face by a giant staff.

Looking up, Ragna saw Carl with his sister, Bang, and Litchi rush to their side.

"Are you okay Ragna the Bloodedge?" Bang asked as he helped him on his feet.

Ragna shook his head. "Don't worry about me! Get to Noel, she got stabbed!"

Bang nodded his head and picked Noel up. "Go join the others. I will patch her up."

Ragna only picked up his sword and ran after the others.

Meanwhile, Carl had pinned Nu up against a wall and was having Nirvana deliver punch after punch to Nu in an attempt to black her out. But Nu was very persistent.

"Get out of my way you brat!" Nu said as she sent a sword to stab Carl. Nirvana used her hand to deflect the blade so it only cut Carl's cheek. Nu then pushed past the siblings in order to rush at Noel to finish the job.

"All Green!" Litchi said as she summoned a row of fire to block Nu's path. Growling angrily, Nu turned to Litchi and rushed at her.

Bring her staff overhead, Litchi parried sword after sword that Nu sent at her. "I can see that your anger blinds you." Litchi said, trying to derail Nu's train of thought. "You can't deal a killing blow when you get like this."

"Shut up! Nu can see everything just fine!"

Litchi smirked as she saw Ragna running at them. "Oh really? Then what's behind you?"

"Nu isn't falling for that trick!"

Litchi shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, your funeral."

Nu growled. "What are yo-"

"Black Onslaught!" Ragna yelled as he sliced Nu's side with Blood-Scythe.

"Black Zagan!" Ragna transformed his weapon into a Scythe and began to slash at Nu repeatedly, draining her life-force as each slash made contact with her. "Nightmare Edge!" The scythe had melded into Ragna's right arm, resembling a wing as the arm sucked out more life-force from her. "Destruction!" Using his arm, Ragna slashed through Nu's body with a vicious slash.

Nu's body fell down to the ground with a thud as Ragna's arm turned back to normal."*Sigh* What a hassle…"

"That really hurt Nu!"

Ragna's face turned into a mixture of fear and anger. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT!?"

Nu smiled smugly. "Nu was been hit by worst. You should know this more than anybody! Now where were we? Ah yes!" Nu summoned her sword and threw them in a scatter shot. The sword caught Ragna on the arm, Bang by his leg and took off Carl's hat.

"That was my favorite hat!" Carl yelled as he blindly charged at Nu.

Makoto tried to stop Carl but she couldn't reach him. "Carl no!"

"Freeze dirt bag!" a voice yelled in the distance.

Suddenly, a column of ice engulfed Nu and trapped her in it.

"There is only one person who can do that." Ragna said with a sigh. Will he ever catch a break today!?

Jin and Tsubaki jumped down from a large building and inspected the ice prison. "How long do you think it will hold her Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"About maybe five minutes." Jin said evenly.

Slowly, Ragna approached Jin. "Jin? Why did you help me?"

Jin turned to Ragna. Surprisingly enough, Jin's eyes did not hold their usual psychotic look but instead, took the look of a casual meeting between brothers. "Oh, brother. Didn't notice you there."

"You _didn't_ notice me!?" Could this day get any weirder?

Jin's face lit up in realization and he chuckled. "Oh, I guess you're wondering why I'm not trying to kill you like I always do, huh?"

Dumbstruck, Ragna only nodded.

"Well, I can tell you-"

Suddenly, Nu's left arm broke out of her icy prison as it started to flail around, looking for something to grab.

"Suspect is resisting arrest!" Tsubaki yelled as she tried to reign in Nu's wild arm. Nu broke free of her grip and started to yank at Tsubaki's hair. She yelped in pain as Nu pulled with tremendous force.

"Let go of my girlfriend, you bitch!" Jin yelled as he chopped at her hand with Yukinesa's sheath. Nu's arm retracted with pain and refroze as Jin stabbed his sword into the ground.

Sighing, Ragna looked at Nu in her icy prison. "We should probably move her to a secluded place before she does even more damage."

Makoto nodded. "I know just the place!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several flights and re-freezings of Nu later, the gang managed to get to Watasumi and get into Sector Seven's main headquarters.

"Thanks again for letting us keep Nu in your holding cell, Kokonoe." Makoto said as she placed the final lock in Nu's jail cell.

"Everybody gets one." Kokonoe through the speakers. "So if you're done, get your asses out of there so I can activate the Taser Turrets in case she gets out."

"Roger!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragna, Jin, Carl, Nirvana, Bang, Litchi, and Tsubaki waited in Kokonoe's lab as Makoto finished locking up Nu. Noel was being patched up by Tager in the infirmary. After a moment, Makoto entered the lab.

"Yeah, sorry for letting Nu get loose. I've been kinda busy with some important work." Kokonoe apologized.

"Why do you even have Nu in the first place!?" Ragna yelled. "She's a goddamned psychopath!"

"That's what I've been working on, you jackass! I've been trying to modify her brain so she isn't as batshit crazy!" Kokonoe barked back at him.

"I see that's working rather well." Ragna said dryly.

Kokonoe growled. "Listen here, you insufferable simpleton. You tell me when you can access her brain waves and control it long enough to get her to calm the hell down!"

The others sighed as the argument kept raging between the Grim Reaper and the Grimalkin.

A door behind the others opened to revel the massive frame of Tager with Noel, all patched up, at his side. "Kokonoe, is this a bad time?" Tager asked.

Ragna stopped yelling at Kokonoe and rushed to Noel and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Rag-na! Can't-breath!" Noel squealed as Ragna held her tightly.

Makoto stepped in and smacked Ragna in the head. "Lay off her. She just recovered from a stab in her shoulder."

Trying to rub out the resonating pain in his head, Ragna let go of Noel and settled for giving her a kiss on the head.

Jin looked at Ragna with a raised eyebrow. "Are you two dating or something?"

Noel nodded meekly as Ragna stepped in front of Noel to protect her in case Jin tried something. "Yeah, got a problem with it? Cause if you try to hurt her, I'll break your arm."

"Trust me when I say that I won't her." Jin said.

"You better no- wait what!? Since when did you stop hating Noel?"

Jin chuckled at his brother's shocked face. "Well, let me tell you then."

Everyone had gathered around Jin like a bunch of excited children. Jin felt a bit weirded out by his friend's childish behavior but shrugged it off and started his tale that was as old as a few hours ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after Jin and Tsubaki had shared their first kiss. The two had discussed how they felt about each other and had both agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So when should we tell the others about us?" Tsubaki asked as they left the park.

"Well, I think we should tell them soon. They did go to all the trouble of setting this whole thing up for us. Even Vermillion helped out." Jin muttered that last part.

Tsubaki frowned. "Why do you hate Noel so much?"

"It's complicated Tsubaki. She is just so annoying and useless and gets in the way."

"Did she get in the way when she helped us get together?"

"Well-"

"Did she get in the way at Military Academy?"

"Tsuba-"

"Did she get in the way during all those times we all had fun together?"

"Will you-"

"Did she!?"

It was obvious that Jin was losing this argument. It was true, she didn't get in the way in the past. So why does just the thought of her make him mad? "No she didn't."

Tsubaki frowned at Jin. "Then why do you hate her. She has never wronged you in any way."

"I don't know why I hate her! Somewhere along the line, it just happened!" Jin yelled.

"I think I can rightly explain why it happened." A gruff voice said from behind them. The pair turned to see Jubei walking towards them. Tsubaki's face lit up with child-like excitement.

"You're Jubei of the Six Heroes! Why are you doing here?" she asked.

Jubei smiled at Tsubaki. "Well I've just been around the neighborhood and I just happen to notice you two fighting. Now, I know I'm no therapist, but I sure know that new couples shouldn't be fighting five minutes after they got together."

Jin approached the legendary warrior. "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"You're right kid. I wouldn't know anything about this mess right here, but I happen to know a lot about those weapons you two hold." Jubei said as he turned to Tsubaki. "The Izayoi will blind you if you keep on using it girl. That's why it was sealed in the first place, to prevent that from happening to more people." He turned to Jin. "Yukinesa, it causes the user to become insane. It drives up the darkest emotions and brings them to surface. From what I've heard from Ragna, you hated your sister. And Noel just so happens to look like your sister. So Yukinesa brings up your rage that was for your sister and transfers it to Noel."

Jin looked at Yukinesa. "How can I get this to stop? I never truly hated Saya, I was just so agitated that she kept taking brother from me."

Jubei sighed. "The girl was sick. You couldn't help take care of her? Ragna said that you tried to hurt her too."

"Whenever she was around, it was like I never even existed to brother."

"That's because she was sick. I mean, if you were sick, I'm pretty sure that they would've taken care of you."

"But-"

"Bah, there isn't any sense in trying to talk you out of your rage, so I'll just do this then. Ha!" Jubei quickly chopped at Jin's neck. His eyes rolled into his head as he faded into unconsciousness. Before Tsubaki could say anything, Jubei cut in. "Relax, I only knocked him out to do something."

"What did you have in mind?" Tsubaki asked with curiosity.

"I'm gonna use a technique that Nine taught me. _Menti Ingregitur,_ or Mind Enter. This should help me figure out what is wrong with Jin's psyche." Jubei explained. "I'll be back in a few minutes, make sure his body stays still." Jubei started chanting in an cryptic language as his body was enveloped in a soft white glow. Once the light had disappeared, Jubei had disappeared with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes had passed since Jubei disappeared and Tsubaki was starting to worry. What if Jin never woke up? What if Jubei was gone forever? Questions like these plagued her mind until a bright flash of light had blinded her. When the light had vanished Jubei was standing in front of her and Jin was slowly starting to wake up.

"Goddamn, that kid sure had some demons in him." Jubei said with a heavy breath, as though he just got out of a war alive. "But I managed to sort them out and he should be better off for it."

Tsubaki hugged the cat warrior. "Thank you for helping Jin, is there anything I can do for helping Jin."

Jubei chuckled. "Well for starters, why don't you get rid of Izayoi?"

"B-But without it, I can't fight as effectively."

"Not a problem, just talk to my daughter about that, she might be able to make you a weapon that can imitate Izayoi without the negative effects. She is the leader of Sector Seven, her name is Kokonoe. Tell her that her father had sent her."

"W-Will do Mr. Jubei!"

Jubei turned around to leave. "Well see ya kids later, I got to go visit an old friend of mine." He started walking before quickly jumping away.

"Ugh, Tsubaki? What happened?" Jin asked as he regained consciousness.

Tsubaki's only response was a bone-crushing hug to Jin. Hopefully, this would solve all of Jin's problems with Noel. "Nothing major, but we should get going to meet the others."

Jin nodded with a smile. "Right, we shoul-"

A sudden explosion had interrupted Jin midsentence. Looking behind him, he saw that Carl was leading a large group of people away from the explosion before running back to the area.

"Something is going on! We need to help." Tsubaki said as she drew Izayoi. Jin nodded as he drew Yukianesa as they both ran to the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you know what happens next." Jin finished.

"Well while that was nice of my old man to do that for you, you do know how much of a bitch it's going to be to make a replacement for Izayoi is right?" Kokonoe said.

Tsubaki nodded. "I understand, and I am willing to help in any way that I can."

"Good, now come with me and bring Izayoi with you."

The two left the room, leaving the others behind to their own devices.

"So, you're not going to try to kill me or Noel anymore, right?" Ragna asked.

Jin nodded. "I swear it on my life."

Noel meekly walked up to Jin. "So, are we friends again?"

Another nod.

Noel let out a sigh of relief as the others smiled.

'Looks like things are returning to normal.' Makoto thought happily. It was good to have the old Jin back. She definitely wouldn't miss the crazy Jin from before.

An alarm sounded as Nirvana suddenly turned to the door behind them and tensed up. Carl turned to his sister, but before he could pose a question, Nirvana told him something only he could interpret.

"Sis says that someone is near the door." Carl said to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to the door that Nirvana was facing. After a few slow seconds, Nu came through the door, looking burnt and worn down. At the sight of Nu, Ragna left out a scream that a man probably shouldn't make. "How the hell did you get out!?"

Nu slowly looked at Ragna before collapsing on the floor. A number of Taser and tranquilizers darts had been shot into her back, making her fall unconscious. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief as another conflict with Nu was avoided by Kokonoe's inventions.

"Y'know Ragna, I never knew you could scream like a girl before." Makoto said trying to make light of the situation.

Ragna frowned. "Shut up."

Tager decided to join in. "Indeed. I never would have guessed that the infamous Grim Reaper could scream with a voice so shrill to shatter glass."

"I said shut up!"

Noel even took a jab at him. "When you scream, your voice sounds more girly than mine!"

"Et tu Noel?"

Noel just smiled as everyone laughed. It was obvious to Ragna that they were joking so he let it go and smiled as he joined in the laughter before his face got serious. "We should probably tie her up before the dosage of tranquilizer wears off."

Everyone nodded as they tied Nu to a chair. Using the _**POWER OF MAGNETISM**_, Tager had magnetized her to the chair so she couldn't get loose.

Kokonoe and Tsubaki burst into the room. "I heard that she got out again! Where is she!?"

"Don't worry Kokonoe, your darts had sedated her and I just magnetized her to the metal chair and they bound her with metal chains." Tager explained.

Kokonoe sighed with relief as she walked up to the knocked out girl. "Good, now I can get a proper reading of her mind without her struggling. I need to be alone for this, you all can stay in the living quarters for the night with you want to."

All of them nodded as they left Kokonoe and Tager alone in the lab. "So, we're finally alone Kokonoe."

"Don't even think about it Tager, the last thing I need is to be distracted by your _GIGANTIC TAGER."_

Tager smiled ruefully. "So later then?"

Kokonoe's only response was throwing a screwdriver at his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh! What a good night's rest!" Makoto said cheerfully as she got up from the surprisingly comfortable guest bed. There was a shortage of rooms so some of them had to bunk together, not that any of them complained. Ragna and Noel shared one, Jin and Tsubaki also shared one leaving Carl and Makoto to share one.

Carl woke up a few seconds after Makoto proclaimed her good rest. His hair was feathered and ruffled up, making him look absolutely adorable. Makoto gave him a good morning hug and went into the bathroom to get dress as she had slept in her battle gear. Carl took this time to get dressed himself. After a few seconds had gone by, Carl noticed something integral missing from the room.

"Ada!"

Makoto ran out the bathroom, wearing a casual orange top with blue jeans. She saw that Carl was frantically looking around the room for something "Carl, what's wrong!?"

"Ada is gone!" Carl yelled as tears threated to spill from his eyes.

Makoto held the boy comfortingly and looked him in the eyes. "Relax, Little Carl. She still should be around here somewhere. It's not like she would leave you behind."

Nodding his head, Carl and Makoto left their room to look for his missing sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you go Nirvana! You should be much more efficient now." Kokonoe said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. 'Still can't believe she managed to lumber in on her own.'

"Thank you Professor Kokonoe." Nirvana said with gratitude.

As Kokonoe turned to leave the lab, Carl and Makoto rambunctiously busted in the room in a heap. But before Carl or Makoto could say anything, Kokonoe cut them off. "If you're looking for Nirvana, she's right behind me. She came into the room after I was done with Nu. Now keep it down because I want to sleep." Kokonoe stepped around the pair as she left for her room to regain lost hours of sleep.

"Sis, are you okay!?" Carl asked with worry.

Nirvana's robotic face managed to turn into a smile as she hugged her younger brother. "Don't worry Carl, I'm fine."

Makoto's eyes widened as she heard Nirvana's voice clearly. She looked at Carl, who didn't have his hat or glasses on, to confirm if he had heard the same thing. Carl's eyes where as shocked as Makoto's. "D-Did you just talk vocally sis?"

"Yes Carl, I can indeed talk now. I had the professor make a few upgrades to me so I could effectively communicate with other people. I can also move in a manner similar to mother so it's easier to keep up with you."

"So, you had the professor do this to you?"

"Yes, I did it so I could be closer to you and your friends."

Smiling, Makoto watched the two siblings embrace each other. Thing were turning better and better with each passing day. No doubt things could only get better from here.

An intercom blared up as Tager's voice rang through it. "Attention guests, we need you in the lower levels for the final step in fixing Nu's mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you need us to do?" Ragna asked Tager.

"It's simple; all you need to do is tell Nu what you truly feel about her. It will have more power coming from you and Noel." Tager explained.

"Wait, why Noel? What does she have to do with this?"

Tager adjusted his glasses. "You are aware that she is the 12 Prime Field Sample, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, that means that, in a way, you are Nu-13 older sibling. So your words will have just as much power as Ragna's."

Noel smiled. "I have a little sister!"

Carl sighed. "Miss Noel, is that all you got from that? It means that you can help Ragna to get that girl to stop bothering us."

"Yeah that too."

"Stand back and I'll open the door." Tager said as everyone backed away. Slowly, Tager opened the reinforced steel door to revel Nu holding a plushie of Ragna. How she got the plushie nobody would know. "Nu, you have visitors."

Nu turned around as a huge smile spread across her face. "Hi Ragna!" She ignored everyone else.

"Listen to me Nu, I have something to tell you." Ragna started off slowly. Last thing he wanted was to be impaled by a sword again. "I don't love you, and I never will."

Nu remained silent for a while before she started laughing. "Good one Ragna! It almost sounded to Nu like you meant it!"

"I do mean it Nu, I don't love you."

Nu once again turned silent. She turned to the others. "I'm sorry, but did you guys hear that? Nu thinks she has something caught in her ear."

"He said he doesn't love you."

"That's what I heard."

"Yep, definitely not love."

Nu scowled at the group. "Oh who asked you!"

"Uh, you did?" said Noel.

"Shut up! Ragna, please say it isn't so!"

"Sorry Nu, but it's the truth." Ragna said with a straight face.

"W-What are you saying Ragna?"

Ragna sighed. "For the last time Nu, I'm going to say this real slow so you get it. I. Don't. Love. You! You are a terrible person! Did you get that?"

Nu's eyes started to well with tears. "B-B-But why? Did Nu do something wrong!?"

"Do something wro- YES! You stabbed my girlfriend, stabbed me, stabbed innocent people and slashed up Carl's sister!" Ragna yelled at her.

Nu frowned. "That doesn't make Nu a terrible person."

"Agh! God it's like arguing with a child! Noel, you take a try." Ragna said as he walked away to go punch a wall.

Noel tagged in for Ragna and approached Nu. "Nu, do you remember me?"

Nu cocked her head in confusion. "No, should Nu know you?"

"It's me, Mu-12. I'm your big sister."

Nu's eyes lit up in confirmation. "Oh! Now Nu remembers! How are ya doing big sis?"

Noel felt a swell of joy at the words 'big sis' but she didn't let them derail her from the task at hand. "Nu, I am dating Ragna. He's my boyfriend."

"W-What!? But why you and not me!?"

Noel felt sorry for doing this, but it had to be done. "I don't know Nu, but I'm trying my best to make him happy, like how he makes me happy."

"B-But…!"

"I know you're in pain right now, but at least you can be happy that he's happy, right?"

Nu wiped the tears from her eye. "You're right big sis, I shouldn't force him to love me."

Noel patted Nu on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone in due time."

The two 'sisters' embraced as the heart-to-heart ended. Ragna would never understand how Noel managed to reach Nu, but he should know that there are something's only a woman can do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad that's over." Ragna said as he sat down in a chair.

"She'll be alright in given time. Time heals all wounds, as the saying goes." Tager said.

Makoto stretched out her arms. "Well, I'm just glad this whole fiasco is over. Now I can get back to-"Makoto was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Reaching into her pocket, Makoto grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Ahhhh! I'm four hours late for work! My boss is gonna kill me!"

Realization dawned on the other NOL members. Bolting out of the room, they all left for the nearest aircraft to Katgusuchi.

Ragna, Carl, Nirvana, and Tager only looked at the door in wonder about how quickly they moved. "What the hell just happened?"

Carl shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Well, I need to get out of here anyway. See you guys around, I guess." Ragna said as he made his way out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a rather uneventful trip from Sector Seven to the aircraft station. No one here knew about Ragna's reputation, so that was a relief to him. 'Now, I just get on here and-"

"BLACK BEAST!" another familiar voice yelled out. Turning his head around, Ragna saw Hakumen standing on top of a building with Ookami pointing at him threateningly. "Prepare for your downfall!"

"CAN I NOT CATCH A BREAK!?" Ragna yelled at the heavens.

**End Chapter 5: Innocent Revelations**

**A/N: **

**Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his word count?**

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER 5,000! *Breaks scouter***

**Nappa: What? 5,000? There's no way that can be right!**

**Well believe it cuz **_**this**_** is my longest chapter! I focused on a more serious note and not so much humor, but fear not, you will get plenty of humor in the next chapter. Don't believe me? Then check out this preview.**

**Chapter 6: Not-so-Innocent Fights**

"Prepare to die Ragna the Bloodedge!" Azrael yelled as he smashed his arm against Ragna's sword.

'Must. Make. Gym Teacher. Proud of me!' Ragna thought as he struggled against Azrael's monstrous strength.

"Yoink!" Azrael grabbed the sharp end of the sword and pulled, along with Ragna, towards him.

'What the hell!?"

"Tiger Magnum!" Azrael yelled as he thrust his fist forward.

"Dodge!" Ragna barley managed to turn his whole body around to dodge the deadly fist. As he landed, he noticed Azrael was gone. 'What the? Where is-"

"Valiant Crush!" Azrael appeared above Ragna and smashed his colossal fist against Ragna's defending blade.

As Ragna parried Azrael's blows, he managed to get a sentence in. "Y'know, I have a feeling that if Kryptonite existed, you'd hate it!"

Azrael backed away from Ragna and chuckled. "Aw, he's comparing me to Superman. How adorable. I'm _stronger_ than he is!"

**End Preview**

**Sooooo, review for me please?**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Not-so-Innocent Fights**

**A/N: I'm back for another chapter of this awesome story! I would just like to personally thank you all for reading and reviewing, it truly gives me a good deal of confidence in my writing to have people enjoy it.**

**Steelx4: Thank you very much. You'll see more Carl x Makoto soon enough!**

**DarkVampireOfTheNight: Thanks, and yes he does. First thing I'm gonna do when CP comes out is get better with him. XD**

**Element-Overlord: Wow, I didn't think someone would get that right… ARE YOU A MIND READER!? Lol jk.**

**1: In this chapter.**

**2: Thanks for the info.**

**Bebere: Don't worry about it, as long as I got a new reviewer, then I'm happy.**

**Skybarrier101: Yeah Azrael!**

**Kajinlearner3309: Yeah Everybody hates Ragna~ and thanks for the heads up.**

**Abyss Kurokari: Glad you agree, and sure!**

**Abyss Kurokari (again): Thanks man! Glad to know I can use that meme right.**

**TheEvilEye: Yes they will appear more**

**Hazama-Chan: As you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue. I really wish I did though.**

**Chapter 6 Not-so-Innocent Fights**

With a blinding quickness, Hakumen jumped from the roof of the building. Landing as cool as a cat, he pointed Ookami at Ragna's face. "This shall be the end of you Black Beast!"

"Look you Masked Bitch, as much as I want to kick your ass today, I don't have time for you. I need to get ready for Noel." Ragna said as he pushed Ookami out of his face.

Though not visible, Hakumen sneered. "What would you want with the Eye of the Azure?"

"Not sure if you're aware of this, but we're in a relationship , and our one month anniversary is coming up soon. I doubt she would want me to die before we take our relationship deeper."

"Do not insult my intelligence. Noel Vermillion works for the Library. Why would she date a world class criminal?"

Ragna sighed, as much as he preferred to have an argument rather than a fight with Hakumen, he didn't have the time. "Whatever asshole. Just be lucky that I'm in a good mood, otherwise I might get violent."

As Ragna turned around, Hakumen jabbed him in the back with Ookami . The jab was powerful enough to send Ragna flying into a trash can. "Never turn your back to me Dark One!"

"Damnit! That hurt you dick!"

"Zantetsu!" Hakumen brought his sword down is a vicious arc to end Ragna's life. Ragna couldn't react in time, a mistake that would have cost him his life.

It _would _have.

Before Hakumen could bring the sword down, Nirvana hand grabbed the blade to prevent him from slashing Ragna. Turning his head around, Hakumen barely saw her other fist as it slammed into his face, sending him flying into a wall.

"Are you okay Ragna?" Carl said as he caught up to them. Carl offered a hand and Ragna took it to help him regain he balance.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks kid." Ragna said with gratitude. "Not that I don't appreciate the help but, why are you here?"

Carl adjusted his glasses. "Well I need to get back to Katgusuchi as well and this is the only aircraft station around."

"Point taken. Well get ready, because this is gonna be one hell of a fight!"

Hakumen had jumped through the hole in the wall that his impact with the wall made. Looking at the two newcomers he scoffed. "Nirvana, why do you help the Black Beast?"

"He is one of my younger brother's friends. I doubt he wants one of his friends to die." Nirvana said evenly.

Ragna did a double-take at hearing Nirvana _talk_. "Since when could you talk!?"

Hakumen himself also seemed surprised. "I concur with the Dark One, when were you able to speak vocally?"

"Since Professor Kokonoe fixed me up. Now, what do you say we get this over with?" Nirvana said as she extended her bladed hands.

"Damn that Grimalkin…" Hakumen was caught between a rock and a hard place. Fighting three people at once would prove to be very taxing on his strength, especially Nirvana and Ragna at the same time. With a grunt, Hakumen sheathed his sword and turned away from them. "I will let you go today, Black Beast. But only because I do not wish for a confrontation with Nirvana."

"That's not her name!" Carl yelled at him.

Hakumen turned sharply and glared at the boy. Carl held his stare with just as much intensity. "Then enlighten me, what is her name? What is the name of a weapon that can bring destruction to all?"

"Ada, her name is Ada."

"Ada…" Hakumen didn't want to fight Ada at first because of what she is. A weapon created to bring destruction. But now that he figured out that this weapon had a human name and emotions, he just couldn't bring himself to raise his sword against her. He couldn't figure it out. 'Why can't I do it? Why can't I use my sword against her?'

Sighing, Hakumen once again turned around to leave. "Very well, I shall not kill you today Black Beast, neither you boy. But know that if you get in the way of me killing the Black Beast again, I will not hesitate to end your life."

"We both know that is a lie Hakumen." Nirvana said.

Feeling her eyes on his back, Hakumen left before something else strange transpired within him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakumen turned sharply down the road when he was sure that we wasn't being watched anymore. As he ran into an alleyway to avoid prying eyes. Slumping down on the wall of a building, Hakumen let out a breath of frustration. What was happening to him?

"It's quite simple," a familiar voice said. "You do not wish to hurt the 'girl' because you feel something for her."

Hakumen turned to see Rachel Alucard, followed by Nago and Gii walking towards him. "Hah! Don't be ridiculous. I haven't felt anything for anybody since Tsubaki."

"Yet that girl in now in a relationship with your past self. Quite the conundrum isn't it Mr. Hero?"

Hakumen looked her in the face. "Conundrum or not, I don't open myself to anyone anymore…"

"Well, it seems you are more like Ragna that it seems. Fitting, seeing as how you two both share the same blood, right Jin?"

"That name holds no meaning to me now and what is going on through that plotting head of yours that you would assume that the Black Beast and I are alike?"

Rachel smiled. "After the incident at the church, Ragna began to hate everything and everyone. He never opened up to anyone but Jubei and, by default, me. Yet now he has, very slightly, matured and is now in a relationship with Noel Vermillion. Jubei has also cured Jin of the seither poisoning in his brain, so he doesn't wish to kill Ragna anymore and is more honest about his feelings, including the ones for the Yayoi girl."

"While your speech is interesting, how does it concern me in any way?" Hakumen said, wishing that the vampire would just get to the point.

"It concerns you in the sense that you too are opening up, slowly but surely. You and Nirvana are two of the same. Souls trapped in a metal body."

"Her name is Ada!" Hakumen growled. "She is a human, so treat her like one. She isn't one of your playthings!"

Rachel chuckled as Hakumen fell into her trap. "My, my! That elicited quite the reaction out of you. Are you sure you fell nothing for Nirvana?"

Hakumen pointed his sword to her neck. While he didn't know why he couldn't raise his sword against Ada, he knew he could raise it against this grating vampire. "Either you pronounce her name right, or I cut you down right now!"

"As Ragna would put it, *ahem*, why don't you make me, you Masked Bitch?" Rachel said, making her soft-spoken voice sound more gruff.

"Why Princess! Such language is unbecoming of you!" Nago barked.

"Very well then!" Hakumen thrust his sword towards Rachel in the hopes to end her life, but Nago had pushed her out of the way and took the blow for her. Gii floated behind Rachel and managed to expand his body quickly enough so she didn't crash on the floor.

"Why don't you fight me without your familiars?" Hakumen said as he punched Nago out of the way.

"Maybe another time." Rachel regained her balance and threw Gii at Hakumen. Gii had knocked Hakumen out of his balance as he fell to the floor. Gii had transformed into a lightning rod near him. "Sword Iris!" With a wave of her hand, Rachel sent down a bolt of lightning at Gii. Gii sent the electricity to Hakumen and it zapped him. Feeling his power drain from him, Hakumen fell one knee.

"Damn you rabbit! Quit meddling in my affairs!"

"Well I suppose I could leave you to stew in your loss. Just be sure to thank me when you learn of this confrontations true meaning." Picking up Nago and Gii, Rachel opened a portal and stepped into it and disappeared.

Hakumen sighed, what did she mean by that? He could only imagine so many things before his mind wandered back to her.

To Ada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, now that he's gone, why don't we get on the aircraft and go home?" Carl suggested as they saw Hakumen walk away.

"Sure kid, I'll go pay for our tickets." Ragna said as he walked to the ticket stand.

Noticing something about his sister, Carl turned to Nirvana. "Ada, is something the matter?"

Ada sighed. "Something about Hakumen fills me with, deep longing."

Carl cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean sis?"

"Now Carl don't get the wrong idea. You know I love to be around you, but I am still a woman, and I would like to be in the company of a man that understood me."

"So you would like to be with Mr. Hakumen?" Carl said with shock evident in his voice.

"He and I are the same, souls trapped in a metal shell. I'm sure under that holier-than-thou attitude, there is a man who would like to be loved too." Nirvana said.

"I don't know… He did try to kill Ragna didn't he?"

"But he stopped when I talked to him, didn't he?"

"True, true. Maybe your right sis. Under all of that, he could just be a big softy on the inside."

"What do you mean you're sold out!?" The siblings heard Ragna yell at the ticket cashier.

"I mean we are sold out! You just have to wait until tomorrow, I can't make that any clearer!"

Ragna quickly considered if a well-placed Dead Spike would get him back to Katgusuchi. But he fought against the urge to kill the cashier as he walked away in anger.

Carl walked up to Ragna. "What's wrong?"

"The damn aircraft is sold out! We have to come back tomorrow!"

Carl pondered the situation for a while. While they couldn't walk to Katgusuchi, they could teleport! "Ragna, I have an idea!"

Ragna quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and what's that?"

"Can you get Miss Rachel to teleport us to Katgusuchi?"

"Oh hell no! I am not giving the rabbit an excuse to talk down to me!"

"It's the only way! I want to get back to Katgusuchi!"

"My, my, a grown man arguing with a child? Your immaturity never ceases to amaze me Ragna." Rachel said as she appeared behind Ragna.

"Gah! Rabbit!? Where the hell did you come from!?"

"Did the boy not just tell you I can teleport, or did you forget that fact about me as well?"

"*Sigh* Look, I don't want to deal with any more bull shit today. So can you just teleport us back to Katgusuchi or not?"

Rachel flipped her hair with a haughty air. "Well, I suppose since you asked so _nicely_, I can spare you from humiliation this one time. Just don't get used to the idea of depending on me."

Ragna held his tongue as he actually wanted to get back to Katgusuchi and back to Noel. "Thank you very much Rachel, I really appreciate this."

Rachel looked as though she was caught off guard. "You- You're actually thanking me? Either I have taken a blow to the head or you are becoming less of a brute… Either way, I shall teleport you to Katgusuchi." Rachel opening a portal and gestured for the three to go ahead of her. Carl thanked her as he stepped into the portal and Ragna nodded in her direction, his own way of thanking people.

"This is very strange. Mr. Hero falling in love, Ragna learning how to mature. Is this another possibility of the Continuum Shift?" Rachel pondered this as she stepped into the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A few hours earlier*

"So I was just sitting there minding my own business when this ninja just showed up and smashed my booth!" Hazama yelled into his phone.

"Hazama, I do not care what happened on your time. Do you have any other reason to call me other than to annoy me?" Relius curtly asked.

"I'm getting to it; anyway as he was running away I could've sworn I saw your son and Nirvana riding on the ninja with Noel Vermillion, Makoto, and the Yayoi girl"

Relius scoffed. "And this involves me how?"

"Relius, you've known me long enough to know that I will make other people get involved if I have to. Remember last year at the Christmas Party?" Hazama felt himself smirk at the hilarious memory.

Relius growled. "Do not remind me. It's bad enough that I trusted you to set up a tree, but not only did you set fire to the tree which spread to the banquet hall and we were forced to re-locate to one of the NOL branches, you just had to re-convert Ignis to be the bartender at the party."

"I think you are forgetting the most important detail old buddy."

"Shut up…"

"Don't you remember when you-"

"Silence you ignoramus!"

"That embarrassing snapshot-"

"Enough! What do you want?"

Hazama played innocent. "Oh it's nothing much really. I just want to borrow your lab for a while."

Hazama knew that Relius was touchy when it came to his lab, and he wouldn't give it up that easily. "For what reason?"

"I have a date tonight and I want to impress her so I can bed her tonight."

Relius felt a vein press against his forehead. "So you wish for me to help you receive sexual intercourse?"

"Yes! Glad you could help! Thanks buddy!" And with that Hazama hung up the phone. Relius sighed and hung up as well. If you got in Hazama's way, you would end up missing a limb, so Relius only locked away the most dangerous of his experiments and left his lab for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Miss Rachel." Carl thanked again as he entered his make-shift home with Nirvana following him. Carl had the whole day to himself, but without the others, he had nothing to do.

But he was in for quite a shock when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello Carl."

Carl's eyes widened as he turned around to face his father, Relius Clover. Nirvana moved in between them and pointed her bladed hands at him.

"Calm down Ada, I've no need to hurt any of you." Relius said.

Carl glared at his father. "Then why are you here!? And how do you know where we live?"

"I am the head scientist of Experimental R & D; it's no too hard to track my son and his mechanical sister. And I am here because Hazama kicked me out of my lab for the day, apparently he has a 'Booty Call' *sigh*"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit, that hurts Hazama!" the girl said as Hazama drove his elbow into her back in the impromptu massage.

"Shut up, you know you love it!" Hazama said as he repeated his actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The last time I left Hazama alone, I found nine dead bodies in my lab." A pause. "He laughed when I said nine."

Carl shivered but looked at Relius resolutely. "That still doesn't explain why you chosen to come bother me."

"Bother you? You misunderstand boy, I merely wish to walk a mile in your shoes, so to say."

"Meaning?"

Relius sighed. "I wish to follow you around and see what you do on a daily basis."

"Hell. No." Carl deadpanned.

"My word boy, where did you get such a tongue?" Relius said with feigned shock. "Your mother would be disappointed."

"Yeah I suppose she would be if you didn't turn her into a doll!"

Relius smiled. "Yes I suppose that would be the case, however what happened has happened, let's not dwell on it."

Carl made mental note to kick his father in the testicles later. "You really want to go through the craziness that is my daily routine?"

Relius scoffed. "I doubt your day is so challenging that I couldn't handle it."

"Then give me your mask." Carl said as he held out his hand.

"Pardon?"

"I know you use that mask to control mother and your machines when you fight, so give me the mask and feel what it's like to be me for a day."

"Ah, I see your point boy. Very well." Relius took his mask off and handed it to his son. His face was akin to Carl's, albeit more sculpted and mature. His ocean blue eyes looked at his son as he took the mask.

Carl gave the mask to Nirvana. She opened a compartment in her chest and placed the mask there.

"For safe keeping." Carl said.

Relius shrugged and followed Carl as he walked into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ragna was glad to be back in Kagutsuchi, he didn't like he had to start running around to get the items needed for Noel's and his anniversary.

'Well I got ten hours to get everything I need. I'm sure that, without any distractions, I can get everything on time.' Ragna thought as he ran into a dress shop.

The door opened with a chime as Ragna stepped into the place. It was very oriental looking and had many beautiful dresses on display. Ragna walked up to the counter and rang the service bell. "Excuse me? Can someone help me?"

An employee walked to the desk. "Yes? How may I assist you?" The employee had lavender purple hair and wore a pink kimono with intricate designs on it, along with wearing red wooden sandals and red lipstick.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my order."

"Name please."

"Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Ah! Here we are. You must have one lucky lady in your life. This was the last dress in stock." The employee said as he handed Ragna the dress.

Ragna lightly blushed as he placed the money for his order on the counter. "Thanks miss."

As Ragna turned around the employee chuckled. "Actually, I am a man."

If Ragna had turned around any faster, his head would have snapped off his body. "What!?"

The man laughed again. "That's the usual response."

Although this was incredibly strange, this was not the most mentally exhausting thing he had seen. "If I can ask, why do you dress like that?"

"What? Are women the only ones who are allowed to be beautiful? Why can't men be just as gorgeous?"

"Well, I-I guess you have a point. I mean, it's not like I can judge, being the Grim Reaper and all." Ragna's eyes widened as he just realized what he just uttered to a complete stranger.

"Ah, the infamous Grim Reaper. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." The man said as he made the motion of sealed lips.

Ragna let out a breath of relief. "Thanks I owe you. What's your name anyway?"

The man smiled. "The name's Amane Nishiki, nice to meet you. Good luck with your girlfriend."

Ragna gave a friendly wave to Amane as he left the store. Although it was a weird encounter, Amane seemed nice enough.

'Okay, one thing down, two to go.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now the first thing we do to see if Miss Litchi needs any help." Carl said as he, Nirvana and his father walked down the streets of Orient town.

Relius quirked an eyebrow. "Really Carl? Simple errands hardly describes a crazy daily routine."

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Carl said as he walked into Litchi's clinic. "Hello Miss Litchi." Carl said brightly.

Litchi turned around from a patient to see Carl and Relius at the front door. Litchi was wary of Relius as she walked towards to father and son. "Hello Carl and Professor Relius. What brings you here on this fine day?"

"My father wants to see what it is like to be me, so I came to see if you needed help with anything." Carl explained.

"Well if you don't mind, could you get Tao from the restaurant down the street and bring her here for her lesson?"

Carl nodded. "Gotcha. Come on father."

Relius followed his son into the Chinese restaurant. As they entered the door they were greeted by dishes flying everywhere and Tao jumping from table to table, grabbing whatever she could get her paws on.

Carl looked at this scene with a vexing look on his face. "I'm having the weirdest case of déjà vu right now."

Relius just looked on as Tao wreaked the place her feeding frenzy. "And how do you plan on capturing the replica?"

"Like this, Hey Miss Kitty!" Carl yelled at Tao.

Hearing his voice, Tao stopped moving to see both Carl and Relius. Cheerfully, she walked up to them. "Hey Shorty and Big Fat Fibber Man. What brings you two here?"

Carl snickered at Tao's nickname for his father before grabbing her hand…er…paw. "Come on, Miss Litchi wants to see you. She has some meat buns for you"

"Yay! We're going to Boobie Lady's for her meat buns!" Tao cheered as she bolted out the door.

Carl turned to the restaurant owner and bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry for the trouble my friend caused." Carl reached into his pocket and pulled out a large sum of money. "I assume that this can cover her damages."

The elderly woman graciously took the money and thanked the boy for his gentlemanly behavior. She turned to Relius. "You have a very good son, you must be so proud of him."

Not sure how to respond to that, Relius only nodded dumbly as he and Carl left the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragna ran down the crowded streets to get to his next destination, the cake shop. It was almost impossible to find a cake shop that had Noel's favorite flavor of cake, Chocolate banana cake. But lucky for him, he found one just in time.

Upon entering the shop, he paled as he saw who was working there. "Why are you here!?" Ragna yelled.

Platinum turned around to see Ragna at the front door. "Gross! Why are you here? Come here to do gross pedophile things to a young, pretty girl like me?"

"First off, I wouldn't touch you with a five million mile pole. And second, I'm here for the cake I ordered."

Sena had taken this opportunity to make himself known. "Do you have your order number?"

Ragna fished around in his pocket and brought out a ticket. "Here you go."

Sena took the ticket and went into the back to get his cake. "Sena! Why are you giving him service?"

"You may be in charge most of the time, but this is _my_ business and I won't let you, or Master Jubei for that matter, take that away from me."

"But why serve the pedophile? He's probably going to use that cake to attract kids to him!"

"I can still hear you!" Ragna yelled at them.

"I doubt a cake that says: Happy one month anniversary Noel, is going to be used to attract kids. He is giving this to his girlfriend."

"What, that flat chick from before? She looks like a kid herself!"

"Enough Luna! I'm done with this argument!" Sena yelled at her.

Sena had never yelled at Luna before so when he did it shocked her. Then she just stood quite as Sena handed Ragna his cake. "Here you go sir. Good luck with your girlfriend."

"Thanks kid, I appreciate it." Ragna turned to leave with his cake before stopping at the door. "Y'know Luna, you can insult me all you want and I won't say a word about it." Ragna turned to give Luna his scariest look. "But keep insulting my girlfriend, and I'll make sure that you are in an entire world of pain."

Luna cringed as Ragna slammed the door behind him as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here she is Miss Litchi." Carl said as he brought Tao to the clinic.

Litchi turned to see Tao jumping at her. She let out a squeak of surprise when Tao started to fondle her breasts again. "Nice and soft as ever Boobie Lady" Tao purred as she continued her groping.

"Tao! That is enough!" Litchi said as she whacked Tao off of her.

"Me-ouch! That hurt…"

Carl smiled at the scene while Relius pondered the situation. 'Why does that replica have a fascination with mammary glands?'

"Well, now that she's here, Carl, can you help me with her lesson?" Litchi asked.

Carl nodded his head. "What is she learning about today Miss Litchi?"

"Today Tao's gonna learn about what the science-y part of the En Oh El does!" Tao cheered even though she had no idea what was going on in her lessons.

Carl smirked devilishly. "In that case, I believe my father is more that qualified to teach her. Isn't that right father?"

"Very well." Relius said. "I shall see if I cannot assimilate her with the proper intelligence of a regular individual of her standing."

Tao's ears flattened on her head. "Y-You're using big words on purpose aren't you?"

"Let us begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Two hours later*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU SO UNTEACHABLE!?" Relius yelled when Tao fell asleep for the third time during a lecture.

"Meow! Why are you yelling Fibber Man?"

"It's because you are so…so…agh! I can't even begin to describe how infuriating you are!" Relius turned to Carl. "How do you put up with her!? She is even more grating than Hazama, and I don't think she's even trying to annoy me!"

"That's just it father, she isn't trying. She doesn't have the slightest bit of focus on anything other than playing, eating, and having fun with her friends." Carl said.

Litchi tried to intervene. "Carl, don't you think that's a little hars-"

"You didn't let me finish." Carl said as he cut Litchi off. "But she is willing to learn and tries to expand her grasp at the world, even if she does get distracted too much."

Relius scoffed. "She cannot even stay awake for more than ten minutes without doing something. How can she learn anything."

Tao jumped up and hissed at Relius. "That's not true! Tao knows lots of stuff! Like that Sector Seven doesn't use seither and that the En Oh El has an army and school!"

Everyone stood dumbfounded at Tao's sudden leap in knowledge. Litchi spoke first. "Tao? Where did that come from?"

"Tao doesn't know, but she knows this stuff now. Does that mean Tao is getting more smarter?" she asked excitedly.

Carl nodded. "Yes you are Miss Kitty, but your grammar could use some work though."

Relius groaned. "I need some coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally! I got everything for tonight!" Ragna cheered as he finished setting up his apartment for the anniversary. "Now the only thing left to do is to wait for her to come."

Noel and Ragna had been living together shortly after they had gotten together. Noel wanted to get away from the barracks as they females there made her feel…erm… "Lacking". Ragna had no complaints about this as long as she cleaned up after herself and _**never **_did the cooking.

Ragna had decided that he deserved a small treat before Noel returned from work, so he went out to go grab a bite to eat. Avoiding the areas where he had saved Tao from her dine and dashing, he found a ramen shop to eat at.

"Give me your most meat-filled ramen." Ragna said as he placed the money on the counter. The cook smiled as he took the money and gave him a bowl of ramen filled with beef, chicken, fish, and pork. Not even a second passed as Ragna devoured the bowl of its contents. He sighed contently, everything was going his way for once. Jin is now normal, Nu stopped chasing/killing him, and best of all, no one was trying to kill him.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!"

Or not…

'It was nice while it lasted…' Ragna sighed as he got ready to kick the ass of whoever thought it was a good idea to interrupt is meal time. "Alright jackass let's get this over with so I can-"

The rest of Ragna's sentence got cut off as a large fist punched him in the face, sending him flying into the ramen shop's kitchen. Ragna slowly got up as the sucker punch took him by surprise. "Alright asshole, who are you?"

Ragna got a look at the man; he had long blue hair with a matching goatee. He wore a white coat over his shoulders and white pants, with two belts and a black covering over his left leg. His boots are white as well, with golden steel toes. Much of his visible body is tattooed. The man's sharp eyes looked at Ragna, almost analytically.

The man smirked devilishly. "The name is Azrael, the higher ups in Sector Seven ordered me to kill you."

"Sector Seven huh? Well then, after I'm done kicking your ass, I'm gonna go give Kokonoe a very violent talking to!" Ragna yelled as he charged at the man, Blood-Scythe drawn.

Ragna brought the blade down on Azrael's head, only for it to be caught by his hand. He threw the blade back and slammed his fist into Ragna's chest. The impact from his fist was staggering, but Ragna managed to hold on to his blade long enough to kick Azrael in the face. Azrael let go of the blade as Ragna landed quickly on his feet to deliver a Hell's Fang to Azrael, sending him flying into a wall.

"Goddamn asshole. Where the hell did that come from?" Ragna said as he felt the aching pain of Azrael's heavy fists. "Well I should probably get out of here before he-"

Azrael jumped out of the wall, seemingly unscathed as he dusted himself off. "That was quite a punch Ragna the Bloodedge. It's been quite some time since someone got my blood boiling like this! Entertain me more!" he yelled as he charged at Ragna.

Ragna quickly swiped his blade for a Dead Spike at Azrael. The monstrous head bit at his arm and stunned him for Ragna to follow up with a Gauntlet Hades, knocking him into a pole. Ragna didn't let up as he picked up Azrael and sucker punched him in the face and threw him into a stand.

"Sheesh, what a hassle." Ragna said as he left Azrael behind.

This, however, was a mistake as he jumped out of the debris of the stand. Ragna managed to bring his sword over his head to protect himself.

"Prepare to die Ragna the Bloodedge!" Azrael yelled as he smashed his arm against Ragna's sword.

'Must. Make. Gym Teacher. Proud of me!' Ragna thought as he struggled against Azrael's monstrous strength.

"Yoink!" Azrael grabbed the sharp end of the sword and pulled it, along with Ragna, towards him.

'What the hell!?"

"Tiger Magnum!" Azrael yelled as he thrust his fist forward.

"Dodge!" Ragna barely managed to turn his whole body around to dodge the deadly fist. As he landed, he noticed Azrael was gone. 'What the? Where is-"

"Valiant Crush!" Azrael appeared above Ragna and smashed his colossal fist against Ragna's defending blade.

As Ragna parried Azrael's blows, he managed to get a sentence in. "Y'know, I have a feeling that if Kryptonite existed, you'd hate it!"

Azrael backed away from Ragna and chuckled. "Aw, he's comparing me to Superman. How adorable. I'm stronger than he is!"

"Oh, is that so? Is that also the reason why you won't fight me at full power?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Azrael asked, playing stupid.

"Don't think of me as a single minded criminal, I see those limiters on your arms. You are defiantly holding back." Ragna said as he pointed to the braces around his arms.

Azrael smirked. "Very nice, you noticed them. I use these limiters to get more enjoyment out of my fights. However, I can't release them of my own free will. Therefore I gain more power from defeating my enemies limited."

"Is that so?" Ragna didn't like this at all. If he could get stronger from defeating people while limited, that means if he released his limiters, his strength would go through the roof.

"Look Azrael, I can't kill you and you can't kill me with your limited strength. So how about we go our separate ways and have a good laugh about it later?"

"I wish it were that easy, but my superiors said that I can't let you live! Die!" Azrael surrounded his fist with a dark energy and flung his fist at Ragna, ready to end his life.

"Not so fast!"

A glowing energy sword had stopped Azrael's fist before it made contact with Ragna. As Ragna saw the sword, his eyes widened.

'There's only one girl who can summon those!'

Ragna turned around to see Nu in her Murakumo armor. She charged at Azrael to push him away from Ragna. "Don't worry Ragna, Nu is here to help you!"

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but how did you get here?" Ragna asked.

"Allow me to answer that." Kokonoe's voice said through Nu's communication device. "The higher ups at Sector Seven released Azrael and sent him to kill you without my knowledge. I sent Nu to help because I knew his strength was tremendous even for someone as strong as you."

Ragna was surprised that Kokonoe would go so far for him. "Wow, thanks Kokonoe."

"Don't get all sappy, I only do this because…I guess you are a person that, if I'm bored, I can associate myself with."

'Well that was unexpected.' Ragna thought. 'I mean, that was nice by her standards, but all and all it sounded like a backhanded compliment.'

"Nu! Secure him now!"

"Right!"

Nu and Azrael started to brawl with each other, seemingly evenly matched. They matched each other blow for blow, almost like this was some kind of violent dance between them.

Ragna was about to step forward to help, before Nu pinned down Azrael with a sword through the foot. Ragna cringed but saw her throw a capsule filled with a blue powder at Azrael. As soon as it came into contact with him, Azrael fell to the ground.

"W-what the hell is this!? What did you do to me!?" Azrael said as he struggled uselessly to get up.

"It's a nerve gas that I developed. Made it especially for tenacious people like you, in order render your whole body useless for a good period of time." Kokonoe explained.

"That doesn't explain why you are helping Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"Quit with the bitching! The higher ups decided to have a meeting behind my back about releasing you. And now, I'm going to send you back in order to have you as a new assistant to me."

Azrael scoffed. "And why would I work for you?"

"If you do, then I will grant you full access to the battle simulator."

Azrael looked visibly shocked. "I thought that project was canceled?"

Kokonoe smirked on her end, she had him now. "Revived and completed thanks to me. So are you coming or what?"

Azrael gave a feral smirk. "Teleport me."

Nu opened up a portal using a teleporting Ars and lifted Azrael over her shoulder. "Nice to see you again Ragna, and good luck with Noel!" she said as she entered the portal and disappeared.

Ragna stood still for a moment before realizing what Nu had just said.

'How did she know about the anniversary in the first place?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what is next Carl?" Relius asked as he and Carl left Litchi's clinic.

Carl paused in thought for a moment. "Well, now I would go and train with Master Bang for the afternoon."

"Very well, lead the way."

Carl led his father to the usual spot that they train in only to find it empty. Carl looked around for Bang but couldn't find him. "That's strange, where is he?"

Relius noticed a note on the floor and picked it up. "Carl, it appears your master left a note for you."

Carl walked to his father and grabbed the note from him. The note read:

_Dear Carl,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have canceled today's lesson as I have an outing with Miss Litchi that requires that most pressing attention. We shall continue our lessons next week._

_Sincerely, Bang Shishigami._

As Carl read the note, he realized the pressing matter that he was talking about was probably something Carl didn't want to think about. "Well… Looks like I'm free this afternoon. I guess I should see what my friends are up to."

Relius sighed and followed his son, he was starting to regret his decision to follow his son for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto cheered as the work day was over; she bolted out of the office and jumped into civilian clothes as she decided to go have son fun with Carl. She tried calling Noel and Tsubaki but they said they had plans with their significant other.

'Maybe I should find someone for me…' she thought as she continued walking towards Carl's place.

Walking into his abode she noticed that he wasn't there. As she looked around she found a note left by Carl.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am currently out at the moment. If you are one of my friends, please make yourself at home. I will be back shortly as I am busy with something else._

_If you are an intruder,_

_I don't know who you are; I don't know what you want. If you are looking for money, I don't have any here. But what I do have, are a very particular set of skills. If you leave now, that will be the end of it. I will not look for you, or pursue you. But if you take any of my stuff, I will look for you, I will find you. And I will beat you up and down the streets of Katgusuchi and throw you into the NOL prison._

_Sincerely, Carl Clover & Ada Clover._

Makoto re-read the note three times just to make sure she wasn't imagining that.

With a nervous laugh she put the note down and sat on the couch. 'I guess he can be very scary when he wants to be.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Miss Noel, are you free? I was wondering if we could hand out." Carl asked over the phone.

"Oh I'm sorry Carl, but I have plans with Ragna today and Tsubaki is busy too with Jin. Makoto is free though. Why don't you look her up?" Noel suggested.

Carl thanked her for the heads-up and hung up the phone. "Well father, it seems that another person will be joining us."

Relius raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now? And, pray tell, who is it?"

"Makoto Nanaya, she's my friend from the Academy."

Relius's eyes widened. "Not the same Nanaya from the Intelligence Department, right?"

"The very same. Why, do you know her?" Carl asked with a curious look on his face.

"Hazama has mentioned her here and there. Says something about giving her a promotion." Relius lied. Last thing he would want is to get into a fight with his son and daughter without the help of Ignis.

Carl brightened up. "Really? That's great, she's over-do for one."

"Well, that aside, where shall we meet the Nanaya girl?"

Carl thought for a moment before snapping his fingers in realization. "At my residence! Knowing her she would try to find one her friends to have fun with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was truly Ragna's lucky day. He managed to get all the things he need for Noel, managed to scare Luna. Got away from Hakumen and survived an encounter with a battle hungry monster. Now that everything was set up, he was set for Noel's arrival.

'Which should be any moment now.' Ragna thought.

As if the heavens answered his thought, Noel had opened the front door. Lucky for Ragna he had turned off the lights to surprise her.

"Hey Ragna, I'm home!" she said with joy in her voice. "What did you have planned for me?"

"Turn on the lights and find out." Ragna responded.

Noel only complied as she turned on the lights for a wonderful sight. A huge banner spread across the wall that said: Happy one month Anniversary Noel! Decorations spread around the whole room with blue streamers and balloons. The whole sight of it made Noel's eyes water with joy.

"R-Ragna, you did all of this for me?" Noel asked, her body oozing out joy.

Ragna scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah. I know I'm not the most romantic person in the world. But the least I can do is do something special for my girlfriend."

Noel wanted to say something, anything to express her joy. But the only thing she could do was run up to Ragna and kissed him full on the lips furiously.

The lip-lock lasted for a full minute before they broke apart. Noel smiled. "Ragna, you are the greatest boyfriend I have ever had. Granted you are the _only_ one I had."

Ragna smiled and blushed a little, his whole plan went perfect without a hitch. He noticed Noel lean to his ear and whispered something that made his whole face light up red.

"Y-y-you mean right now?"

"Right now."

"B-but what about y-your gifts?"

"I'll open them later. After we are done."

Whatever complaints that Ragna had faded away when Noel kissed his lips while she took off his jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Makoto? Are you here?" Carl asked as he, Ada, and their father walked into the residence.

Makoto jumped off the couch and hugged Carl tightly. "Oh Little Carl~! I missed you!"

Carl, for about the tenth time in three days, attempted to dislodge his head from Makoto's ample breasts. Relius looked at this scene with interest. "Carl, does this happen regularly with her?"

Seeing Relius, Makoto let go of Carl and got into a fighting stance. "What the hell are you doing here you creeper?"

"Peace young girl. I am not here to hurt anybody. I'm just here to observe my son." Relius said.

Makoto scoffed. "And why should I trust you after what you put Carl and my friends through!?"

Carl turned a suspicious glance at his father. "Dad, what is she talking about?"

There was a dangerous edge to his son's voice that he didn't want to know where it came from. "Well you see-"

Luckily for Relius, his phone rang, giving him the perfect distraction. "Ah, if you would excuse me for a moment." Relius opened his phone. "What is it Hazama?"

"Relius buddy, just wanted to let you know that I'm done and I managed to get your mask back from your kids."

"Wait, how did you-?"

Hazama cut him off. "What? Can't a guy do a solid for his friend?"

"What did you do this time?" Relius asked as he grated his teeth.

It took a while for Hazama to respond, but when he did it made Relius furious. "I made some love stains in your lab." A pause. "You'll see them." And with that he hung up.

Relius turned to his son. "Well as much as I would like to stay, it seems some urgent business needs to be taken care of. Do not worry, I shall escort myself out." As Relius left with such haste, Carl just remembered something important.

"Hey, he forgot his mask"

Makoto cocked her head in confusion. "Is that good?"

"That mask is what he uses to control mother! Now that we have it, we can help her." Carl turned to his sister. "Ada, the mask please!"

"Of course." Ada opened her chest compartment only to see it empty. "Wh-What!?"

Carl looked horrified. "What happened to the mask!?"

"The bastard must have taken it while you weren't looking." Makoto hypothesized.

Carl shook his head. "Impossible! My eyes were on him the entire time! Someone else must have done it. Someone working with him."

Even with the three of them thinking together they couldn't think of anyone who was sneaky enough to steal from Ada.

Carl just hung his head. "Oh well. Easy come, easy go right?"

Makoto patted Carl on the back. "Don't worry Carl, you'll get another chance. Why don't we go out for a treat?"

At the sound of a treat, Carl perked up. "Alright! Come on sis." As Carl got up, Ada made no move to follow him. "What's wrong sis?"

Ada only sat down on the couch. "Go on ahead Carl, I'd just like to relax for a while."

Although he found this a bit unusual, Carl nodded his head and left with Makoto.

After waiting a few minutes, Ada spoke. "You can come out now, I know you're hiding here."

The sounds of armored footsteps sounded as Hakumen came into Ada's view.

**End Chapter 6: Not-so-innocent Fights**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nappa: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his word count?**

**Vegeta: IT'S … 1007**

**Nappa: R-Really?**

**Vegeta: Yeah, kick his ass Nappa, for being gone for so long with a weak ass chapter!**

**Nappa: Yay! *Charges at me***

**Deviljho: *Turns around and kicks his ass***

**Vegeta: Wait, wait, wait! Nappa!**

**Nappa: *Beaten up in a blood heap* What!?**

**Vegeta: I had the scouter upside down. It's over 7000. *Breaks scouter* rah.**

**A/N: Yeah sorry about being gone for so long. I finally got Monster Hunter 3G and Fire Emblem: Awakening and to mach a long ass story short. I lost track of time. But don't worry as I will be returning very soon with a new chapter!**

**Preview: Chapter 7: Innocent Kisses.**

"So Carl, do you have any one special in mind?" Makoto asked as they walked back to Carl's home.

Carl blushed. "W-Well, I do have someone, but I'm not sure she would feel the same way."

"Don't be like that! I'm sure that the girl will return your feelings."

"But-!"

"No buts!" Makoto said. "Now tell me who it is so I can set you up with her!"

Carl thought about this. This was his chance. "Are you sure?"

Makoto nodded her head. "Yes! Now tell me!"

"Okay, but only if you close your eyes."

"What will that accomplish?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Just do it."

Makoto sighed. "Fine."

With that, she closed her eyes. At that moment, Carl leaned in forward and pressed his lips against hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Preview**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How about that?**

**Also, can anyone guess why Hazama laughed when Relius said nine? Guess right and you'll get an honorable mention in the next chapter.**

**Once again sorry for the long ass wait and thanks for waiting and reviewing!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


End file.
